Return to Unova
by Lady.Pandemonium
Summary: Sequel to 'Two Trainers, One Fate'. Join Saki and Steven as they continue their journey to the Unova Region, as Saki continues on her journey to become a Pokemon Master. Though with jealousy, a strange man with green hair, and another group of villains to go against... let's just say things aren't going to easy. Reviews/Fav/Follow are very appreciated!
1. Family Troubles

Standing in front of the door to his house the man sighed, running his hands threw his dusty brown and grey streaked hair his green eyes looked at the warn down golden door knob that was the entrance to his home. He wiped the remaining oil that littered his hands on his blue work overalls as he turned the knob, as he braced himself for the chaos that was about to ensue.

Entering the small two storied home he could hear footsteps stomping upstairs as the sound of the radio softly played in the background. "Rosa I'm home!" he called as the sounds of heels came soon after. Turning the corner a woman appeared, her pink house dress was covered in cooking stains as the dark eyes under her golden eyes looked darker than yesterday. "Are you ok?" he asked her.

"I'm fine," she said as they could hear a high pitch yell coming from one of the rooms upstairs, "Lillian is in one of those moods again," she wearily said as she pulled her short blonde hair back into a small bun to the side of her head.

"What happened this time?" he asked as Rosa walked him into the living room as he could see she had already prepared his dinner for him on the dining table that lay a short distance away from their brown matte couch.

"She's upset that she didn't register in time for the Nimbasa City Pokemon Contest," she shook her head as the head of a grey and white cat popped up from the couch. Jumping onto the arm rest, the cat's coil like tail wrapped around itself as it went back to sleep. "It's so bad that even Glameow can't be around her." She said as he shook his head.

"I told her she needed to register as soon as they announced it," he said as they could hear the sound of the front door opening. "Is that you Irwin?" he called out as a boy no older than twelve years old ran toward them. Readjusting the glasses over his face, in his arms he held a small yellow mouse like Pokemon. "Looks like you and Pichu were playing out on route 4 again," he remarked as there were grass stains all over his khaki shorts and blue striped shirt.

"Yea, well after I heard Lillian starting to freak out about her contest thing I knew I had to get out of here." He joked as he sat down at the dinner table, "hey sis time for dinner!" he called out as loud stomping feet made their way down the stairs. Rosa got up as she grabbed a food dish for her son's Pichu and quickly filled it up.

"I don't wanna eat," a girl cried out. Wearing a frilly green dress with matching green gloves, her green eyes looked rather puffy as the soft curls of her shoulder length golden hair swayed with each step she took.

"Come on Lillian, cheer up." Her father said as she reluctantly sat down at the table, "I hear the Castelia Contest will be open to registration in a couple of weeks." He said as he could see a smile on his teenage daughter's face, "there's the smile I love," he said as her mother sat down at the table.

"Besides you'll have plenty of time to create a brand new routine with Glameow," Rosa said as her daughter laughed.

"Well I guess you're right, and I know we're gonna win that contest!" she cheered as things had finally settled down in the house hold. "Wait…daddy, didn't you say you had some big news when you called earlier today?" she asked him as he was stunned.

"Oh yes, Rocky what was it that you needed to tell us?" Rosa asked as he was still trying to think about how he was going to explain the situation. "Rocky?"

"Well, my sister called me today at work." He honestly said as he could see a questionable looked on his daughter's face.

"Sakura? What did she call you about?" Rosa asked.

"Did she call to brag about Saki again?" Lillian asked as she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Now don't be like that Lillian, now Rocky what did Sakura call you about?" Rosa asked again.

"Well Saki is actually on her way to Unova right now, she'll be here in a couple days. Sakura sad that Saki wants to try and take on the Unova Pokemon League." He said as he could hear Lillian exhale a large breath, he didn't have to look at his daughter to know how badly her anger was boiling at this point.

"Cool! Saki is coming! Does that I can try and battle her?" Irwin asked as he and Pichu had a spark of enthusiasm in their eyes. "Or better yet I can ask her to teach me her awesome battle strategies!" he cheered as Pichu jumped up and down on the table.

"Well it sure will be nice to see Saki; it's been over a decade since we saw her. You remember how you and Saki use to play by the harbor, right Lillian?" Rosa asked her daughter as she turned her head in disgust at the sound of her cousin's name.

"Yea so what?" she retorted as it was very apparent that she wasn't happy about her cousins arrival.

"Come on Lillian, aren't you the least bit excited to see you cousin again?" Rosa asked as Lillian sighed.

"Well…it's not just Saki who's coming to Unova," Rocky added as they looked at him with a confused look, "Saki's boyfriend will also be accompanying her." He said as Lillian immediately left the dining table and retreated back to her room upstairs as they could all hear the sounds of her muffled crying and screaming from her closed bed room door.

"This is going to be interesting…" Irwin spoke up as the entire family just shook their heads.

"You can say that again," Rocky said.

* * *

Looking out from the deck of the ship Steven and Saki leaned on the railing as the sight of Castelia City was getting closer and closer into their views. The tall sky scrapers like towers and small apartment complexes and buildings each held their own rainbow sheen as they glistened in the light of the early morning sun. "Welcome to Castelia City," Saki said as Steven seemed amazed by the scene in front of him.

"Wow," he breathed as Steven couldn't take his eyes off the city. He could hear Saki giggle as he put his arm around, "so this is Castelia City, huh?"

Saki readjusted the straps to her blue tie-dye dress as the ends of it fluttered in the wind, "Yes, although it does look quite different to me, it's been a decade since I've last been here." Saki told him as he turned her head towards the light beeping sounds coming from the backpack on Steven's back. "I still cannot believe that you actually took that egg from that elderly couple." Saki said to him as she poked at the bag.

"They offered it to us," he said as he looked back at his bag. "Besides, it's always good to always have a little mystery in every adventure, adds a little spice to things." He joked as Saki lightly punched his shoulder.

"Sure, sure. Like being a new region of the world isn't mysterious enough," Saki said as the ship pulled alongside the long white brick harbor. "Just make sure Cranidos doesn't give it a hard time," she joked.

"Don't worry about that, the only one Cranidos is going to bug will be Zoroark." Steven replied as they both just laughed at the thought of their Pokemon bickering with each other. Coming to a complete stop they could see the workers attaching the steel ladder to the side of the boat as a few of the passengers were starting to walk down.

"You ready?" she asked him.

Steven nodded his head as they both made their way toward the ladder; walking down Steven could see Saki pulled out her white Premier Ball. "What are you doing?" he asked her as they both stood on the white harbor.

"I just thought Zoroark would like to see our hometown again," she said as Steven just smiled. Throwing her Pokeball up the air, Zoroark popped out as she looked questionably around the unfamiliar area. "Don't you remember this place?" she asked her illusion Pokemon as Zoroark began to sniff the air.

She jerked her head to the side as the dashed away, "what in the-?"

"Zoroark wait!" Saki called as the followed her rampant Pokemon across the harbor; countless bystanders moved out of the way as Saki sprinted towards her Pokemon with Steven behind her. "Where are you going?" she tried to ask as Zoroark ran down the sidewalk before turning onto a viewpoint that bordered the water.

"What's gotten into her?" he asked.

"I don't know, she's never done this before!" Saki replied as she could see the looks from people, but then again it wasn't every day you saw two trainers chase after a large fox Pokemon.

"Where do you think she's going?" Steven asked as Saki rolled her eyes as she could see Zoroark turn a corner before disappearing into a dark tunnel.

"If I knew do you think I'd be asking here where she's going?" Saki asked as she and Steven ran down the descending dark stairway into the dark dimly lit tunnel. They both stopped as Saki looked around, "wait a second…" she could see that this area looked rather familiar as they could see another stairway leading up to the surface.

"Saki do you know this place?" Steven asked as he was hit with the pure concentrated smell of the salty sea air from the viewpoint. He followed as they walked up the stair and into the bright light; they looked around in amazement at the area they both had just entered.

Thick dark green bushes bordered alongside the white painted walls as a field of tall grass surrounded the large tree that was growing in the middle of the area. "Ark!" Saki turned her head to the sound of Zoroark's voice as she jumped right into the grass.

Fighting her way through, Saki pushed aside a large section of grass as she saw a familiar sight in front of her. Zoroark had transformed herself into her pre-evolved form, Zorua as a small little brown furred Pokemon rolled around her in the dirt. Its long ears twitched as it looked towards Saki, "eve!" the Pokemon cried out as it ran into Saki's arms, before rubbing its head against her chest. "Eve eve!"

Saki's jaw dropped as she looked over at Zoroark as she transformed back into her original form, "wait…" Saki whispered as Steven popped out of the grass, as he looked questionably at the Pokemon in Saki's arms.

"What's with the Eevee?" he asked her as Saki walked on the flattened grass that lay around the tree as she closely examined it. Steven walked up to the tree as he could see Saki's eyes fixated on one spot, looking at the spot he could see the words "PokeGarden" badly etched in the bark of the tree. "PokeGarden?" Steven asked.

Nodding her head, "yea… I thought this place looked familiar… this is where my cousin Lillian and I use to play when we were kids." Saki said as she ran her fingers across the words they had carved in the tree. "Most of the Pokemon use to live in this garden…"

"Lillian? Isn't that the cousin you don't get along with?" Steven asked as Zoroark leaned against the tree with her arms crossed in front of her chest.

"Yea… she was so upset when this one Pokemon didn't want to play with her…" she whispered as she looked back down at Eevee, "wait… can it be?" Saki held the Eevee in front of her as she looked it directly in its big black eyes, "are you really that Eevee?" she asked.

"Eve!" Eevee cried out as she danced in Saki's hands.

"What do you mean by that Eevee?"

"There was always this one Eevee that didn't like to play with Lillian, it always wanted to play with me and Zorua before we left; those two were practically siblings. I just can't believe you've been here all this time!" Saki cheered as she hugged Eevee close to her, "I thought you would have been with another trainer by now!"

"So that's why you ran here?" Steven looked towards Zoroark, "you smelled your best friend and had to see for yourself."

"Aark…" Zoroark scratched her head as she walked over to Saki and Eevee as it poked Eevee in the forehead, "ark ark."

"Eve." They barked at each other as both Saki and Steven laughed.

"You know, I think Eevee's been waiting for you to come back." Steven said as he pulled out a new Pokeball from his coat pocket, "maybe the reason why it hasn't found a new trainer is because it was waiting for you."

"Is that so?" she asked as Eevee nodded its head, "well then, do you want to come with us?"

Eevee jumped out of Saki's arms as it jumped happily on the grassy ground as it cheered with joy at Saki's question. Taking the Pokeball from Steven, Saki opened it up as Eevee happily jumped in as the Pokeball snapped shut. "To think, not even twenty minutes and you already got a new Pokemon."

* * *

"Are you sure this is the right house?" Steven asked as he and Saki stood in front of the large two story home as the lights in both stories were on. The sky above was starting to turn dark as Eevee rested on top of Saki's head. Cranidos stood next to Steven as Saki seemed hesitant to knock on the front door.

"I'm sure this is the right place; mom said they lived on the West side of Castelia and this is the only house in the area, next to all these apartments." Saki said as they both had walked up and down this street for hours, but always returned back to this house. "Here goes nothing." She said as Saki knocked three times on the wooden door.

Loud footsteps could be heard as the door slowly started to open, "yes?" Rocky asked as he looked at the two trainers and their Pokemon.

"Uncle Rocky?" Saki asked as she could see a large smile come across the man's face as he pulled his niece in for a hug.

"Well if it isn't Saki! Both of you come on in!" he said gleefully to them as they walked into the house; the sound of upbeat music and footsteps could be heard overhead. "Rosa guess who's here!" he called out as he lead them both into the living room.

Walking out from the kitchen Saki could see her Aunt Rosa, along with an unfamiliar boy with glasses emerge. "Is that Saki?" she asked, "come here and give your aunt a hug!" she said as she wrapped her arms around her. "What brings you here?"

"Just thought by and say hi, it's been so long since I've seen you guys."

"Well, you look fabulous sweetie!" she told her with a smile as she pulled the young boy towards her, "you may not remember this guy, but this is your cousin Irwin." Rosa introduced.

"Hi there!" she said as she could see her uncle looking towards Steven, "oh!" she grabbed Steven's hand as he pulled him over towards her family. "Aunt Rosa, Uncle Rocky this is Steven Stone, my boyfriend." She introduced as Steven and Rocky shook hands.

"Nice to meet you both," he said as Rocky and Rosa motioned for them to sit on the couch.

"So you're the young man my sister was telling us about," Rocky said as he and Rosa sat across from Saki and Steven as Irwin sat in the recliner in the middle. Cranidos lay next to Steven's leg as it started to snooze away, as Eevee climbed down into Saki's lap and followed right after it. "She told us that you are also a Champion," he said as Steven put his arm around Saki.

"Yes, well I was. After Saki beat me I gave her the title as the Hoenn's Pokemon League Champion," he said as Steven started telling them about their battle and what exactly happened as Saki could see a young girl walk into the living room. Saki mentally questioned the frilly and rather glitter riddle red dress her cousin wore, but knew that as a Pokemon Coordinator their outfits had to be overtop… in some cases.

"Ah, Lillian come say hi to your cousin!" Rosa cheered as Saki could see an odd look come across her cousin's face. She watched as Lillian and her Glameow sat next to her parents as her arms were crossed in front of her chest. "Saki have you ever considered cutting your hair? I'm amazed that you've kept it that long." Rosa admitted as Saki laughed.

"Nah, I don't think I can pull off short hair." Saki told her aunt, "It's good to see you Lillian," Saki said with a smile as her cousin huffed

"Good to see you too." Saki knew that her cousin wasn't too excited about her being here, but in Saki's opinion she could at least act as if she were. "Where did you get the Eevee?"

"Oh, well… we kind of stopped by the old PokeGarden before we came here and this little guy just happened to be there." Saki said as she could see her cousin make a rather upset face at her. "To be honest… it's actually the same Eevee we use to play with, you know… the one that got along with Zorua."

Lillian's jaw dropped they could hear the sound of one her feet stomp against the ground, "oh so that little thing choose you over me. Did it?" she sounded rather hostile as Saki felt a bit uncomfortable with the rising tension.

"Now Lillian be nice, so Saki what's it like to be a Pokemon League Champion?" Rocky asked as Irwin's eyes lit up with delight.

"Yea can you tell us?" he asked excitedly as he almost seemed ready to jump out of his seat.

"Now Irwin calm down," Rocky told his son. "Sorry, but ever since he heard you beat the Pokemon League Champion, Irwin's been wanting to battle you and also get a picture with you to prove to his friends." Rocky explained.

Saki laughed, "Well Steven and I don't mind taking a photo with you Irwin, but maybe we can battle another time." Saki said.

"Yes, we're both exhausted after chasing around her Zoroark and trying to find a nice hotel to stay in for the night." Steven said as he kissed Saki's temple. "Though I think just chasing her is enough to tire any man out."

"Aww…" Rosa said as she could see the love between the couple in front of her, "isn't that sweet, reminds me of your sister and Kaiser." She commented as Rocky nodded his head. "Oh that reminds me; I actually got a few things for you two." Rosa said as she stood up from the couch.

"Aunt Rosa you didn't have to do that," Saki protested as she gently picked up her sleeping Eevee and place it on the couch before she stood up.

"Nonsense, it's been awhile since you've been back to Unova and they've made quite a few changes. Let me get them for you," Rosa said.

"I'll be right back," Saki said to Steven as she and her aunt left to go upstairs as Rocky stood up.

"Do you mind if we take a quick picture Steven?" he asked as Steven.

Steven shook his head, "it's no problem at all, it's actually quite flattering" he said as Rocky walked out of the room in search of their camera. As Lillian got up and scooted Saki's Eevee away from Steven and sat next to him. "It's nice to meet you Lillian," Steven greeted as she looked at him. Eevee looked up curiously as it woke up Cranidos as both Pokemon watched what was happening.

"Sure." She brushed off his greeting as she looked towards her brother, "Irwin get out!" she demanded as her brother shook his head.

"But that's Saki's-"

"Get out or I'll tell mom that you broke her favorite lamp last week," she guilt tricked her brother as he hesitantly walked into the kitchen. "I saw how you were looking at me," she said as she wrapped her arms around Steven's arm.

Pulling his arm out of her grasp, "what are you talking about?" he asked her as Lillian put her around Steven's neck. "Do you mind getting off of me? This is really uncomfortable." He told her as he tried to pull her arms off of him.

"I'll scream," she warned him. "Then everyone, even your own girlfriend will think you did something bad to me." She told him as Steven shot her an angry glare.

"Something bad will happen to you if you don't get your hands off of me," Steven told her. "But I'm not the one who's going to do it." He said as he could hear footsteps rushing down the stairs and back towards the.

Saki walked into the room as her jaw dropped, Lillian had her arms wrapped around Steven with her face just inches away from his as he was desperately trying to get out of her grasp. "Get your hands off my boyfriend!" she screamed as she grabbed Lillian's hair by the fistful.

Pulling her off of Steven Lillian broke free of Saki's grasp as she rubbed her tangled dirty blonde hair, "he's my boyfriend!" she screamed back as Cranidos and Eevee hid behind the couch as they could sense something was about to happen. Lillian roughly pushed Saki back as Zoroark's white Pokeball fell off her belt onto the ground.

"Saki!" Steven cried out as Zoroark appeared as she could see Saki lying on the floor, before immediately looking at Lillian. She growled as Lillian's Glameow stepped in as it jumped up at Zoroark, catching it between its claws Zoroark chucked the Pokemon back at its trainer before helping Saki get up.

"Thanks," she said as Zoroark nodded her head. Steven rushed over to Saki, "what did you do with her?" she asked him hostility as Cranidos and Eevee ran towards them.

"I didn't do anything; she tried to force herself on me!" Steven defended himself, "your dad was right was to warn me." He told her as Saki understood where he was coming from.

Lillian's green eyes looked angrily at Saki as she grabbed the ends of her puffy red dress, "you don't deserve all these things!" she yelled as Steven put his arm around Saki, "ever since we were little you've always been lucky! I wanted Zorua, but your father never gave him to me! I wanted Eevee but I didn't like me!" she started going off as Saki shook her head.

"Lillian please stop this," Saki's aunt Rosa begged as she could see her uncle Rocky cover Irwin's ears at what Lillian was screaming.

"No, it's not fair!"

"Lillian!"

"What?"

"Do you really believe that the beauty of your heart is reflected in your Pokemon?" Saki asked her.

"Well yes, my Glameow is beautiful and perfect. She reflects my true heart!" she defended

"Then if that the case think about this, your Glameow may be beautiful now, but wait until it evolves into a Purugly your Pokemon will truly match your heart." She told her as Lillian's eyes widened. "Your heart is nothing short of ugly. I'm sorry you guys, but we're going to have to leave." Saki said as she opened the front door to their home and stormed out as Steven followed behind her.

He could see Saki practically running as Steven chased after her, "Saki wait up!" Steven called as both he and Saki came to a complete halt in the darkness of the city night, "Saki?" Steven could hear her starting to cry as he pulled her into him.

Putting her head against his chest, Steven gently stroked her long dark hair as he could feel her body shaking. "Why does she always have to do something like that?" Saki asked as she cried into Steven's jacket. "Every time something good happens to me she tried to ruin it or tries to make me feel guilty, I don't understand!"

"I don't know honey," Steven told Saki as he held her tighter. He knew that what just happened wasn't normal, but still knowing that Saki's own cousin would pull something like that must have been heart breaking. "Maybe she just doesn't understand how to be happy for herself." Steven suggested.

"But why does she always blame me for her unhappiness?" Saki asked as Steven rested his head on top of her own. Steven took off his coat as he placed it around Saki as he could feel goosebumps started to creep all over her bady.

"Maybe we'll never know…" he whispered as he and a still very upset Saki walked down the street as they headed back to their hotel, as they both wanted to forget what happened just moments ago.

* * *

Hey guys! So I'm so happy to finally start the sequel! Anyway I also want to let you guys know I'm going to start writing another story on the sides for whenever I need a break from this one or I just need something else to write so I can avoid so much writers block this time around.

This is a different story that is actually going to be about the 1986 movie, Labyrinth that had David Bowe in it. I love that movie and I thought I should write a story for it as well, but of course with my own twists. That story is going to be titled as **Broken Hearts** , so keep an eye out for it in the next couple of days as I might alternate between stories.

Thank you guys so much, don't forget to favorite and review. I love you guys so much! Until next time my dreamers!


	2. Plasma

Steven looked across the table as he could see Saki's head perched up on her arm as she forced her sideways gaze towards the dull white paved walkway. She barely touched the fruity drink she ordered as he knew that her mind was reflecting back on what happened. He knew that she was still deeply upset about the incident between her and her cousin almost a week ago as she would zone out for either short or long periods of time.

Looking down at Cranidos as it didn't touch its food for a while. He then looked over at both her Eevee and Zoroark, who was leaning against the shaded wall, didn't seem to be in a rather pleasant mood. He too felt that her unchanged mood was causing a dark cloud to form over them. It pained Steven to see Saki this way, she would usually have that beautiful smile on her face and glimmer in her big violet eyes; she was happy, and her positive energy radiated between her and her Pokemon.

As they were heading towards Striaton City earlier in the week, Saki made the painful decision not to visit her father's parents who ran a small daycare center outside the city. He knew that she didn't want them to see her in her current mood; Steven knew the last thing Saki would ever want to do is have her grandparents worry about the situation.

"Saki?" Steven gently grasped her other hand as Saki snapped out of her trance like state sand looked over at him.

She sighed, "I'm sorry Steven… did I zone out again?"

He nodded his head, "yes. Saki you really shouldn't get upset about what happened." He told her as her eyes widened slightly.

"I know love; it's just that I haven't seen her in so long. To be honest, I really wanted to kind of make things better between us." Saki spoke as he could hear her choke up a bit at the end. "Maybe I'm just wishing for something that'll never come true though."

Steven shook his head. "I don't think so. I know that you had good intentions honey, but maybe she never considered letting go of the past. Eventually she has to let go, and then you two can make things right." He explained.

"You really think so?" Their Pokemon seemed to perk up as a little smile came across her face.

He nodded his head. "I do." He intertwined their fingers together as the smile on her face became bigger, "now there's the smile I love to see."

" _Steven's right… I just need to wait until Lillian let's go of the past, but until then… I won't let this get to me. We didn't come all the way here just so I could be upset about one little thing."_ Saki thought to herself as Cranidos jumped up, flailing its arms about as it began to devour its entire bowl of food. "Thank you for cheering me up."

"No need to thank me, it's just my job." They both laughed as the dark cloud that hung above them faded away. With her cheerful attitude returned he couldn't help but feel exhilarated, "you know, Nuvema Town is just down the road from here. Have you thought about your next starter?" he asked her.

Both Zoroark and Eevee turned their gazes towards Saki as she shrugged her shoulders, "not really… I mean last time I picked a starter I didn't even pick it," she pointed towards Zoroark, "she's the one who picked Mudkip." Steven placed the knuckle of his forefinger against his chin as he leaned back in his seat, "looks like you're thinking again." She joked as he closed his eyes.

"I'm simply just trying to think of what kind of Pokemon will hatch from the egg." He said as they both looked down at the incubator that contained the egg that was hidden in Steven's backpack. Hearing the young woman across the table giggling, he crossed his arms "what's so funny?"

"It's just funny that you're usually more curious about rocks than Pokemon eggs," Saki giggled.

Steven chuckled. Sometimes he forgot that Saki knew him so well, they had been together for almost two years. By now they knew almost every little detail about each other, while still learning new ones each day. Pulling out his Pokeball, Steven returned his Cranidos as Saki.

"Arrrkk.." Zoroark yawned as she shook her head.

"Why don't you rest up for a bit?" Saki offered as Zoroark nodded her head, pulling out the white Premier Ball Saki called back Zoroark as she scooped up Eevee in her arms. "Shall we get going to Nuvema Town?"

Steven nodded his head as they both were starting to walk along the sidewalk, as they started to make their way towards Route 1 he abruptly stopped. Noticing that he wasn't close to her, Saki turned and made her way back towards him. Her eyes followed the direction of his gaze as she saw what caught his attention.

A small group of residents were starting to gather upon the raised platform across the street. A band of people who wore almost identical grey uniforms that covered their most of their heads along with slivers down the sides that showed the black body suits underneath. Some of them were setting up large banners and flags split in half; the left side was silver and the right side was black. Each of was inscribed with a neon blue 'z' with a 'P' covering over it.

"Looks like some kind of rally," Saki whispered.

"Yea…" Steven whispered as he looked around, a few of the other citizens turned their gazes away and walked into the closet shops or cafes nearby. Each of them looked terrified by this strange group's presence. "Something doesn't seem right about this." He told her.

Nodding her head, "no kidding… I've got an idea."

"What is it?"

Placing Eevee on her shoulder, she pointed her finger towards the group. "You see that guy over there," she said.

Following the direction she pointed in, Steven saw him. Surrounded by a group of the grey suited members, a man wearing a blue and gold colored robe that had a large dark gold collar around his neck. Long light lime green hair cascaded from his head and down his neck with three spiked pieces scatter around the top and sides of his head, as he was making his way towards the little stage they set up for him. "What about him?"

"Something tells me he's the one in charge. I'm gonna go see what he's going to say, why don't you try and ask some of the residents about these guys." She suggested.

"You think that's a good idea?"

"We saw how most of them retreated away, let's just try and see what's up with these guys. Ok?" she asked him as Steven crossed his arms.

"Alright, just don't go too far… please?" he asked her. Saki stood up on her toes and pressed a kiss against his cheek.

"I won't," she smiled. He watched her run across the street as he hesitantly turned his back, stealing one more glance over his shoulder Steven walked towards a nearby shop.

Making her way to the front of the crowd, Saki could see that the odd man's right eye was covered in red and white colored eye patch as his robe, like the flag was split into two colors. One side was gold and the other was blue, each of them had the outline of an eye in opposite colors. Just looking at the man gave her chills as she felt someone was standing close behind her.

Eevee let out a low growl as she grabbed the small Pokemon off her shoulders and held it in her arms, "My name is Ghetsis. I am here representing Team Plasma. Today, ladies and gentlemen, I would like to talk to you about Pokémon liberation." The man started as his voice boomed over the small chatter of everyone else around

" _Liberation?"_ Saki questioned. As far as she knew, Pokemon were free, aren't they?

"I'm sure most of you believe that we humans and Pokémon are partners that have come to live together because we want and need each other." He moved his hands as he continued to go on with his speech, "however... Is that really the truth? Have you ever considered that perhaps we humans... only assume that this is the truth?"

A few of the people around Saki were starting to talk among themselves as they were beginning to question their relationships with their Pokemon.

"Pokémon are subject to the selfish commands of Trainers... They get pushed around when they are our "partners" at work... Can anyone say with confidence that there is no truth in what I'm saying?"

Saki wanted to speak up, but seeing how many of these guys were around she didn't stand a chance if she had to fight. To her it sounded like this guy, Ghetsis was making people sound like they were an enemy to Pokemon.

"Now, ladies and gentlemen, Pokémon are different from humans. They are living beings that contain unknown potential. They are living beings from whom we humans have much to learn. Tell me, what is our responsibility toward these wonderful beings called Pokémon?" he asked the crowd as he pointed his hand towards Saki and Eevee.

Holding Eevee closer to her, Saki looked down as she could see how uneasy Eevee was getting. Her fur was starting to stick up like needles as she hid her face in the small opening of Saki's coat. She could feel Eevee shivering as if it could feel something was very off about Ghetsis, looking up at his cold icy stare, Saki felt goosebumps travel down her arms.

Ghetsis smiled. "That's right! We must liberate the Pokémon! Then, and only then, will humans and Pokémon truly be equals. Everyone, I end my words here today by imploring you to consider the relationship between people and Pokémon... and the correct way to proceed. We sincerely appreciate your attention."

With his speech over the man dismounted his platform as his followers and a few of the residents followed him, taking the flags and banners with them. The horde of people that once surrounded her vanished as she gently petted Eevee.

"Hey, it's alright now… you can come out." She cooed as Eevee glanced around before letting out a sigh, "you gonna be ok?" she asked as Eevee hesitantly nodded her head. Saki saw Eevee's ears twitch as she jumped up onto her shoulder and began to growl; looking over her shoulder she saw why.

Standing behind her was a young man, looking at him Saki guessed he might be her age, wearing a black and grey hat over his long locks of green hair that looked awfully similar to Ghetsis, but was tied back and down to the middle of his back. A strange blue planet like pendant hanged around his neck and lay in the center of his white button up shirt; his hands were stuffed in the pockets of his grey slacks as a golden tiled three dimensional cube hung at his side. Three square bracelets were dangled around his left wrist as his green eyes just stared at Saki and Eevee.

Taking a small step back, "umm… can I help you?"

"Fear not little one, I don't mean to harm you or your trainer." The man said as he immediately focused his attention on Saki, "I'm sorry, but your Pokemon… just now, she's telling me to stay away. She believes that I'm going to hurt you." He told her as he smiled.

Looking down at Eevee, Saki could see how baffled she was. She couldn't help but think that something was definitely off about this guy. "Y-you can talk to Pokemon?"

He nodded, "in a sense. I can hear their thoughts and understand their feelings, for example your Eevee feels a strong need to protect you and even now is telling me not to harm you. While it seems that the other one you're keeping away in those blasted Pokeballs has a strong connection to you… both of them…" he stopped as a big grin came across his face. "You too… you can speak to Pokemon!" he cheered.

" _Blasted Pokeballs?"_ She had never heard that before, in the back of her mind she started to wonder about this odd guy. It was true that she was able to understand Zoroark and was at a point that they could talk to each other along with her other Pokemon, but she wouldn't say she could speak with all Pokemon. "I can mainly talk to my own Pokemon, it's just the bond I share with them." She clarified as the man chuckled.

"Even so, you and I possess the same gift. Forgive me for not introducing myself, my name is N. And who might you be?" he held out his hand as she carefully took it.

"I'm Saki." She said as she pulled back. "What did you mean by blasted Pokeballs?"

The smile on N's face faded away as he seemed a bit saddened, "their nothing but prisons for Pokemon. Most trainers' lock them in there so they can use them for their own needs, there are confided away. I can see it… you're a trainer and you, like the others carry a Pokedex with you. Trainers use them so they can capture Pokemon and use them as research."

Saki didn't doubt that maybe N was a supporter with that strange group of people and Ghetsis, but she didn't want to jump the gun. There was still a chance that N had his own ideas, "N… most people aren't like that, they care about Pokemon. You're making it sound like all trainers are just bad people." She argued as N shook his head.

"I said 'most' trainers are bad. But you… you're different, I can see that you do care about your Pokemon… but let me ask you, do you think your Pokemon are happy?"

"I know their happy, I don't treat my friends like they're my slaves. I don't want them to feel like that, if I did… then I couldn't consider myself a trainer." She answered him. Knowing deep in her heart that she and her bonds with her friends were enough for her to ensure that she was right, regardless of what else he might say.

N chuckled, "if you believe so then prove it to me. Battle me." He told her as he pulled out a Pokeball, releasing a small purple furred cat Pokemon.

Saki was confused, "if you hate Pokeballs so much, why do you even have one? Let alone a Pokemon 'trapped' inside of it?" she asked him as Eevee jumped out of her arms and across from N's Pokemon.

"My companion is letting me borrow his strength. Now, battle me and prove to me that you and your friends bonds are true." He said as Saki took a few steps back.

" _If it's a battle you want, then it's a battle you'll get."_ She thought to herself as Eevee looked back at her; they both nodded their heads as they waited for N to attack first.

"Purrloin, use scratch!" N said to his Pokemon as it dashed towards Eevee, its claws glowing bright white.

"Dodge it!" Saki commanded as Eevee jumped to the side, "Now tackle it!" Lowering her head, Eevee charged towards Purrloin and knocked it off its feet.

N's Purrloin rolled on the ground as it got up and shook the dirt off its body, "more! Let me hear more of your Pokemon's voice!" he almost shouted, as his plea almost creeped Saki out. "Purrloin growl!"

Letting out a low rumble, Purrloin tried to intimidate Eevee. "Eevee use sand attack," Saki said as Eevee turned its back towards her opponent and started to kick up a large cloud of dust between them. "Now use bite!"

Charging into the dust cloud, Eevee caught sight of Purrloin's tail and locked her jaws around it. Spinning herself around the dust was fanned away as Eevee used Purrloin like a fan and released it, launching it towards N. She jumped back towards Saki as they both watched N catch his Pokemon in his hands and pet it.

"It's alright, you don't have to battle anymore." He said to Purrloin as he pulled a small blue Oran berry from his pocket and fed it to his Pokemon, "you can go now, thank you my friend." He said as he gently set Purrloin down on the ground, it hesitantly walked towards the bushes behind him and slowly vanished.

"You just let your Pokemon go?" she asked him as Eevee jumped up into her arms.

"I was only borrowing his strength, he put up a good fight, but… you did prove to me that you're right. You do have a bond with your Pokemon," N said as he shook off his lose. "But still… as long as Pokemon are confined in those Pokeballs they'll never be free… Pokemon will never become perfect beings."

Saki could see the sadness on his face as she walked towards him, and placed a hand on his shoulder. "N… They don't have to become perfect… Pokemon are perfect already, they're our friends and more. I understand that you have a strong dislike for Pokeballs and how some trainers aren't like you and me, but that shouldn't prevent you from seeing how beautiful they are." She told him, as she felt sympathetic towards him. She didn't know anything about him, but after understanding how much he was against Pokemon cruelty, she could only imagine that he might have seen some pretty bad stuff before.

N smiled, "thank you… Saki, is it?" she nodded her head, "it's nice to know I'm not alone. But… I have to change the world for Pokemon, because their my friends and because their your friends too." He said as he walked away from her, "I hope that you change your mind on keeping your friends contained in those Pokeballs, Saki." He said to her and walked away.

She watched him fade away, looking down at Eevee she felt an arm draped around her shoulder as Steven stood by her side. "Looks like those guys don't exactly have a good reputation around here." He whispered as they both walked towards the path leading to Route 1. "That guy though… the one you battled, I don't have a good feeling about him." He admitted.

"I know… I can't help but feel that he might be working with those people." She told him as Saki couldn't shake it since both N and Ghetsis's ideas were almost identical, but N seemed to have a much more personal reason. "What were you able to learn?"

"Well the group calls themselves 'Team Plasma'… I'll explain the rest to you later though," he said as there was a strange feeling that they were being watched.

Saki rolled her eyes, "first Team Magma and Team Aqua… and now there's a Team Plasma…" she sighed.

"Saki..." he spoke her name as she looked up at him, "these guys… they might prove to be a much bigger issue."


	3. Stubborn Traits

Saki shook her head as she and Steven walked down the path, "why does it seem like we might have a habit of finding trouble?" she asked him as Steven wanted to laugh. "First Team Magma and now Team Plasma…"

It took Steven a while to explain what he had learned from the residents from Accumula Town, but to him Team Plasma was much worse. Stealing Pokemon as a way to prove that Pokemon needed to be liberated from their trainers and separated from humans. Claiming that humans would only abuse and use Pokemon for their own greedy ways, like they were puppets in a show, trainers controlled them while they did all the work. Some of the trainers in Accumula Town had lost their own friends to Team Plasma, as their rally wasn't the first time they had been there.

He understood that there were people in the world who didn't appreciate Pokemon like the trainers they battled and known on their journey in the Hoenn region, but stealing Pokemon just to prove a message. To Steven, that was going too far. "Thing is Team Magma originally came after you to capture Zoroark, these people just want to steal Pokemon so they can show how committed they are to their belief that Pokemon need to be liberated." He explained to her.

Steven jumped down a short ledge as he took Eevee out of Saki's arms and placed her on the ground besides him. Taking Saki's hand, he helped her carefully walk down the side. The pink petals of spring blew in the wind as a sweet floral scent was almost like a greeting as they saw the large trees that surrounded the entrance way towards a small town. "I really didn't plan on stopping another group of bad guys to be honest," she told him as Saki picked up Eevee.

"Neither did I, but…" Steven shook his head. "you know I can't stand the thought of Pokemon being stolen from their trainers."

Saki knew the story. Years ago, when Steven was still young his Beldum, which was a gift from his father, was almost taken from him by a member of Team Aqua. Ever since then he kept his best friend beside him and could never stand the thought of anyone taking another's friend away from them. "I know love, but you and Metagross are still together…" Saki looked down at Eevee.

There was no way she could really focus on beating Draygen, when in the back of her mind all she could do is worry about the trainers she could have helped. Even though there were few who stood up against Team Plasma, more and more seemed to join their cause. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Steven asked her as they stopped before the paved almost golden colored dirt road that leads into Nuvema Town.

She knew what he was talking about; there wasn't a doubt in her mind. Saki nodded her head, "yea… looks like we have stop another team of bad guys." She was more than determined to stop them. If they could stop Team Magma they should be able to stop Team Plasma, even if it was just them going against a horde of grunts and admins, they needed to be stopped.

"I know it wasn't in our plans, but by the looks of Accumula Town I can only imagine what the rest of the Unova region must feel about Team Plasma's actions." Steven said as it did strike up a bit of curiosity within Saki. "Saki do you remember if Team Plasma was around before you moved?" he asked.

She tried to think back, "as far as I can remember I don't really recall hearing about them, but that was over a decade ago. Things have changed since I left," even though she was from the Unova Region, she had spent most of her life in Hoenn. "So far it would appear that we're both at a disadvantage here."

Steven shook his head, "I wouldn't call it a disadvantage love. We didn't know about much about Team Magma or Aqua before our conflicts with them, it would be safe to say that we might have an upper hand on them."

Walking along the beaten trail, Saki looked over at the few trails of smoke that rose from the chimneys that barely peaked over the tops of the trees. "How so?" she stroked Eevee's fur as they both looked curiously at Steven. "I mean, I understand that back then we didn't know anything about them…but I'm a bit confused when you say we have the upper hand."

"Eve?"

"Team Plasma doesn't know you have Zoroark, and since we don't know how rare of a Pokemon she is then we aren't necessarily a target for them. If we don't become a primary target for them, then we'll be able to stop them with them barely noticing." Steven explained.

It started to make sense to Saki. As long as they kept a low profile, they'll be able to take them down faster. "Even so, we still don't know who could be working from them. Or even if they have an even bigger goal in mind. What if they also want to summon a legendary Pokemon?" Saki asked.

She feared the worst if that was the scenario. After holding off Groudon back in Hoenn, the strange power that reverted Groudon back to its slumber state had somehow managed to de-evolve Zoroark back into Zorua. If Zoroark was to face another legendary would she suffer the same fate like last time? Or would it end much differently?

She almost lost Steven! After he had sacrificed himself to save her and his Skarmory. There were too many things at risk. "I really don't want to get involved in this Steven."

He looked over at her. Steven could see that Saki had gone white at the thought; he knew that was she must have been pained from the memories of last time. He couldn't blame her though, after all the experience they went through last time would be enough to scar many. Especially at the young age she was at when it happened.

Stopping, Steven wrapped his arms around Saki and Eevee as he gently held her in his grasp. Putting his head atop of her own, "I understand that Saki, I do. However we can't just stand by and let this continue. You know as well as I do that we'd never be able to forgive ourselves if we let this happen." He told her as he gently pressed a kiss on her head. "And it doesn't seem like anyone else is trying to stop them."

Saki knew that if nobody was going to stop them that it was never going to end. Taking in a deep breath, "alright, we'll try and stop them." She whispered. The trees around started to form a unison formation as the path was framed by the large pine needle trees that towered above them.

Looking up, the trio could see the small bird Pokemon that were perched up in the trees as they chirped amongst each other. There was no grass along the path, but Saki could barely make out a few shadow figures hiding behind the trees as they continued along. Up ahead, Saki saw the three paths of smoke that lead back to the three blue roofed houses as they seemed like fairly large homes for the few families that lived here.

"Doesn't seem like many people live here," Steven stated, but then again there were a few houses on their way here. "Either way, they said that Professor Juniper's Lab was here."

"I think it might be that one," Saki pointed. A large building that almost looked the opposite of the other houses stood in almost like a corner of the town. The orange roof was covered with what appeared to be a dozen solar panels as its retro white exterior was almost to blinding to look at. A tall white picket fence was built around one side of the building as they could hear the playful laughter of Pokemon behind it.

Walking towards the building, a few small grey flying type like Pokemon chirped at their arrival as they flapped their tiny wings; picking themselves up ever so slightly before taking flight towards the blue sky. "So are you going to let Eevee pick which Pokemon you're going to bring with us?" Steven joked as he tickled the back of Eevee's ear.

Jumping out of Saki's arms, Eevee practically launched herself at Steven. Quickly grabbing the brown furred Pokemon as he kept her arm's length away from him, as she her teeth clicked each shut with each attempt she made at trying to bite him. "I warned you before; she doesn't like to be tickled there. It sets her off," Saki laughed as she carefully took Eevee back into her arms.

Even when she had tried that before she too was attacked by Eevee, it was odd but to Saki it just seemed that Eevee was pretty picky when it came to where she was tickled. Cradling her Pokemon in her arms, the trio could hear the faint sound of footsteps making their way towards them. Looking towards the sound they could someone approaching them.

Before them stood a woman who appeared to be in her late twenties, her light brown hair was pulled up into a bun that had a lock flicked out towards the right. She readjusted the long white lab coat that covered over her white blouse and matte lime green skirt, she smiled at them as a small grey and white furred Pokemon climbed onto her shoulder.

Its large dark eyes starred curiously at Steven and Saki, as its large ears had white tips at the top of them as they twitched slightly before looking down at Eevee. Wagging its fluffy white and grey tail it almost felt like that it was examining them. "Don't worry Miccino," the woman said to her Pokemon as she pet it on the head. "Sorry he's just a curious little guy, that's all."

"Are you… Professor Juniper?" Saki asked as the woman nodded her head.

"Yes I am, let me guess, you must be Saki then?" she nodded her head. "Professor Birch called me a couple days ago; he told me that you would stop by here to get your starter Pokemon." Professor Juniper told them, she looked curiously at Steven "and who might you be?"

"I'm Steven Stone," he introduced himself as Professor Juniper snapped her fingers.

"I thought you seemed familiar, you're the former Champion of the Hoenn region." She said.

He nodded his head, "yes and as you know my girlfriend here, was named the current Champion for the last two years." He explained.

"So I take it you're going to try and go against the Unova Champion?" She asked Saki.

"Well that's the plan, but… Professor Juniper can I ask you something?"

She nodded her head, "I don't see why not, what do you need to ask?"

"You see I'm originally from this region, but I moved to the Hoenn region almost a decade ago, but I don't seem to recall any groups like Team Plasma or anything like that. I was wondering if you knew anything about them?" Saki explained as Miccino clung onto Professor Juniper's shoulder as they could see him visibly shaking.

Professor Juniper whispered to her Pokemon as he slowly started to calm down, "I do, but let's discuss this inside." She suggested as she motioned for them to follow her as they walked towards the glass doors towards the lab.

As the large glass doors slide open, Saki was amazed by what was inside. Large silver and metallic blue machines of various sizes filled the large space as a few of the lab assistants were working on them and analyzing the strange mysterious codes all over the monitors. The humming of the electronics and broken chatter, it was a bit different than Professor Birch's lab that was for sure. "This place is incredible," Steven whispered.

Professor Juniper chuckled, "thank you, but I will admit it's a bit difficult at times to manage-"

"Professor!" a girl shouted as they could see her dashing towards Professor Juniper. She kept one hand on the green hat that was atop her short golden blond hair, as she seemed to be taking small strides due to her white dress with an orange vest over it. She seemed focused on something, until she lost her footing causing her to fall onto the white tiled floor.

Saki placed Eevee down as she rushed over towards the girl, "are you alright?" she asked as kneeled down towards the girl. Looking up the girl nodded her head as Saki carefully helped her back up on her feet as she brushed any dirt off of her, "next time you might wanna be a bit careful." She advised.

"I will, thank you very much." She said cheerfully as she looked over at Professor Juniper. "Oh yea that's right! Professor Juniper I almost forgot to remind you that someone might be coming here today to get a Pokemon."

"Well thank you for the reminder, but she's standing next to you." She told her, "but are you ok Bianca, that seemed to be quite a fall you endured." She sounded concerned as Bianca nodded her head.

"I'm fine!" She reassured her as looked over at Saki. "I heard so much about you, but I didn't think I would actually have the opportunity to meet you in person! M" she held her hand as Saki took it.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Saki." She said as she smiled at the cheerful girl.

"How about we go ahead and continue out discussion in my office?" Professor Juniper suggested, "Oh that reminds me, Saki I'll need your Pokedex for a bit." She told her as Saki pulled the red device from her bag. She was very close to completing it at this point, but was curious why the professor would need it. "Don't worry, I just need to update it so that it'll be able to scan Pokemon in this region." She explained taking the device from her, "Bianca can you please update it and get the Pokemon for me?" she asked as Bianca nodded her head and ran off towards another part of the lab.

Saki and Steven followed Professor Juniper as she pushed open a grey door, as they walked in. Miccino jumped off of Prosser Juniper's shoulder as it ran towards the fluffy white bed that lay next to one of the chairs surrounding the light wood table in the center of the room. A few files were stacked neatly onto each other as the walls were covered in numerous copies of maps of what they could assume was the Unova region. Each having a certain amount of thumb tacks in certain spots and locations with a colored string trailing down to a picture of an unknown Pokemon, some with what appeared to be their evolution chain.

The light lavender curtains were drawn back as it gave a perfect view of the forest, along with what seemed like a small pond just a distance away. "Seems like you're a very busy woman, Professor." Steven remarked as he scanned over each of the maps.

"To get a better understanding of Pokemon, it's better to try and establish their locations and if they tend to migrate to different areas. Little details like seeing if they travel solo or in packs, their interactions with humans verses other species of Pokemon is very important." She explained as she sat down at the table. "Now about your question from earlier… it's a bit difficult to talk about."

"Why's that?" Saki asked. "Did something happen?" From the way her Miccino acted, it only made sense to her that something could be why.

Professor Juniper shook her head, "no. Miccino is terrified of being separated from me, so I'm sorry if that caused you to believe that. But to be honest with you, I don't know why much about them compared to anyone else." She told them.

"It's fine, their leader made some sort of scene in Accumula Town when we were on our way here and from what the residents there had told us, we were just hoping you might be able to fill us on in on anything we might have missed." Steven explained to her.

"I see," she took a deep breath; "it started about seven years ago. From what I heard for the first few years they seemed harmless, there would be times that they would speak in front of the public about Pokemon Liberation, nothing dramatic but it seemed that their ideas did attract a large group of followers. It wasn't till about four years that things started to escalate,"

"You mean?"

Professor Juniper nodded, "the first case was reported in Nimbasa City, a young child had their Pokemon abducted from them during one of the city events. Fortunately the Pokemon was retrieved and returned, but soon more and more incidents of Pokemon abduction were becoming more frequent over the years. Some were returned back to their owners, but some weren't as lucky…"

"That's just awful," Saki said as Eevee's ears pointed down. She looked over at Steven as his silver hair covered his eyes, "Steven?" she called out to him as she gently touched his shoulder. He slowly looked up at her as she saw the pained look on his face, as his hand gently grabbed Saki's hand. "So they're doing all of this just too free Pokemon?"

"To be completely honest with you, I don't know." Professor Juniper answered, "I thought about that at first, but I'm not so certain anymore. It wouldn't surprise me if they have a hidden agenda, but with how things are right now it might be a while longer till anyone really knows what's going on."

 _Knock, knock, knock._

"Come in," Bianca entered the large office space holding a metallic bronze cylinder. Getting up from her seat, Professor Juniper walked over to Bianca as she set the container on the table in front of Saki and Steven.

"Here are the Pokemon Professor, oh and here's your Pokedex back Saki." She said, handing back the device to her.

"Allow me to introduce you to these little guys." She announced, pressing a small button on the side. The top of the device opened up as it revealed three Pokeballs next to each other, grabbing the three Pokeballs in her hands Professor Juniper threw up in the air "come on out!" she called as the three small Pokemon appeared in front of her.

Saki and Steven rose up as they looked at the three before them, "this one right here is Oshawott, it's a water type Pokemon." The small blue and white Pokemon almost reminded her of a thinner and smaller version of Sealo. Its big black eyes looked up at Saki as it grabbed the yellow shell on its chest and pull it off, the dark blue fin tail pounded against the ground like it was signaling a fight. Jumping down Eevee stood between Saki and Oshawott as the two growled at each other.

"Eevee, calm down." Saki commanded as she pulled out her Pokedex. Oshawott placed the shell back on its chest it backed down as well.

"Oshawott, the Sea Otter Pokemon, it fights using the shell on its stomach. In response to an attack it retaliates immediately by slashing." The Pokedex's electronic voice explained as she looked at Steven.

"Well it definitely seems like a fighter." Steven commented as he noticed a small red and black pig sniffing at his bag, its dark red ears were pulled back as it's red snout was pushing towards the top of his bag. The Pokemon's wound up tail was moving up and down as it tried to examine his bag, "what are you doing?" he jokingly asked as he picked up the Pokemon, "I'm gonna take it you can sense the egg I have with me."

The small little pig exhaled a cloud of black smoke as it shocked Steven causing him to take a few steps back, Saki laughed seeing that there were black smudged across his face and dulling his silver hair. As the smoke began to dissipate she pointe her Pokedex towards the Pokemon, "Tepig, the Fire Pig Pokemon, it blows fire through its nose. When it catches a cold, the fire becomes a pitch-black smoke instead." The Pokedex spoke.

"At least it didn't blow fire at you," Saki said as she looked over at the Professor.

"That is true, but Tepig is a little unwell but it'll be ok within a couple days. And last but not least…where did you go?" she questioned, scanning the area around her. Looking behind her, "there you are, come here Snivy." She called out as the small light green snake stood a distance away. "I'm sorry, Snivy can be a bit stubborn at times and even a bit harsh, he has a tendency to also strike out."

"Huh, well so can I," Saki whispered to herself as she walked over to the Pokemon. "It's nice to meet you," she greeted the Pokemon as it crossed its small green arms over its green and yellow chest. Closing its light brown eyes it turned its head away from Saki, "I like you." She said to the Pokemon before looking back at the Professor.

"Snivy, the Grass Snake Pokemon, it is very intelligent and calm. When exposed to sunlight, its movements become quicker." Saki saw the blue symbol at the top, signifying that this Snivy was a boy.

"I think I'll go with this one." She said as Bianca gave a surprised look at her.

"Then it's settled, here's Snivy's Pokeball." She said, handing her the red and white Pokeball. "But Snivy is a bit stubborn; it won't listen to me at all." Professor Juniper honestly told her.

"Saki is the same way to be honest; I think their stubbornness will work to an advantage for them." Steven said as Professor Juniper returned the other two Pokemon.

Eevee rushed over as it examined the new teammate, a green whip appeared as it flicked Eevee away from him. "Hey that wasn't very nice," Saki said as she held out the Pokeball directly at Snivy. "Snivy return," she said as the vine whip came directly towards her. Both she and Eevee dashed out of the whips way as they were stunned at Snivy's defiance. "What was that for?" she calmly asked Snivy.

"Once he's out of his Pokeball, he doesn't like to go back in." Bianca spoke up. "He's very stubborn about that."

"Well I can't say I blame him, but he still shouldn't try and attack me like that." Saki sighed, "Either way I'm not gonna give up on him." She said as Eevee jumped in front of her as she latched her jaws on Snivy's vine whip. "Eevee let him go, you're only to make him-"before she could even finish her sentence Snivy had lifted Eevee up in the air and threw her off of his vine. Saki caught Eevee as she looked a bit rattled at that as a whip was heading towards them, closing her eyes; she clenched Eevee closer to her as she was prepared to take the hit but it never came.

Opening her eyes she saw Zoroark stand before them as she held Snivy's whip in her grasp. Yanking it towards her, she held Snivy in her hand as she starred him down, "ark ark!" she barked at him as she looked over at Saki.

"Put him down Zoroark, he's a part of our team now." Saki said to Zoroark as she gently placed him back on the ground. "Thank you."

"You know, I think if you show Snivy your strength he'll be more inclined to go with you. After all he's a pretty good fighter, from what I've seen." Bianca suggested as the idea didn't sound bad to Saki. Maybe Snivy did need to see that Saki would be a fit trainer for him in his eyes.

"That's a great idea Bianca; we have a battlefield in the back if you want to try it." Professor Juniper offered as she and Bianca started to head towards the door. Steven looked over at Saki as she nodded her head, as he followed them with Saki and Zoroark behind them.

Saki stopped as she saw Snivy standing in the middle of the room with its arms crossed, "hold her." Handing Eevee to Zoroark she went over and picked up Snivy in her arms as he tried to wiggle his way out of her grasp. "Hey you might be stubborn, but I can be stubborn too." She told the grass Pokemon as they left the room.

* * *

Bianca stood across the ways from Saki and Zoroark as they starred each other down on their sides of the dirt field. Standing at the edges of the white outlined ring, Professor Juniper and Steven stood with Eevee and Snivy a short distance away. After being barked at by both Eevee and Zoroark, Snivy sat on the ground as it seemed unenthusiastic about the fight. "Alright, you two will be able to use one Pokemon for this battle. Are you ready?" Professor Juniper asked as the girls nodded their heads. "Let the battle begin!"

"Let's go, Emboar!" Bianca called her Pokemon as it manifested out of its Pokeball and onto the field. Standing in front of her was a large, bulky Pokemon; a blazing red beard of flames surrounded its neck and upper shoulder as it flexed its black furred arms, flashing its white claws at Saki and Zoroark. The black fur around its gut was covered with a curved like design in yellow as it squealed out before spewing out a stream of flames from its snout.

"Looks like its eager to fight you," Saki said to Zoroark as she nodded her head. "Since its here, I might as well do this." She pulled out her Pokedex as it quickly scanned Bianca's Pokemon.

"Emboar, the Mega Fire Pig Pokemon, it can throw fire punches by setting its fists on fire with its fiery chin. It cares deeply about its trainer and its companions." The Pokedex spoke out as she placed it back in her bag.

Zoroark stepped onto the field as she clenched her claws together, "Emboar use flamethrower!" Bianca commanded as her Emboar tilted its head back before breathing out a wave of flames towards them.

"Jump up," Saki said as Zoroark launched herself up in the air, as she was practically hoovering over Emboar. "Now use Night Haze!" starting her descent towards Emboar, Zoroark produce a thick black smog as it surrounded Emboar and herself. The field was starting to become immersed in the inky black cloud as Bianca seemed to remain calm in the situation.

"Emboar use Arm Thrust!" within an instant a loud clap reverberated throughout the area, followed by a strong gust of wind as the smoke dispersed and cleared away, making the field visible once again.

Steven and Professor Juniper covered their faces as the smoke ran past them. Peeking out, Steven looked towards them. "What power! Bianca's Pokemon sure is strong." He said as Professor Juniper smiled.

"She and Emboar have been together for quite a long time, at first her father didn't want her to have a Pokemon, but that all changed when I offered her the opportunity to become my assistant." Professor Juniper explained as she felt overjoyed at seeing Bianca's and Emboar's progress, "to be completely honest with you, I only did it to make sure she and her Tepig wouldn't be separated."

"Separated?" he asked as Emboar looked around the clearing smog for Zoroark.

"When I first gave her Tepig, her father had asked for me to take it back, that he didn't want his daughter to go out into the dangerous world beyond out little town." She explained as Steven seemed a bit shocked, "but when I told him that I wanted to take his daughter under my wing in hopes of having her become a Pokemon Professor his whole demeanor changed and he was more than glad, knowing that I would keep an eye on his one and only child. And I don't regret it," she said with a big smile.

"Strange how things work out in the end," Steven laughed as he remember leaving his home and all the events leading up till now. He could understand why Bianca's father might have been worried, and in a way it made him think that his own father might have been just as worried about him when he left.

"Look out!" Bianca called out.

"Too late," Saki spoke as Bianca was shocked to see Zoroark standing behind Emboar, "Use Night Slash!" The black vines manifested from Zoroark as it struck Emboar from behind, sending it flying towards the center of the field only to it to turn and face Zoroark as she continued the onslaught of her attack.

"Looks like she's taking this pretty seriously," Steven said as he examined how Saki battled this time.

"Bianca is pretty talented when it comes to battling, but isn't Saki the same?" Professor Juniper asked, as Emboar charged towards Zoroark after Bianca commanded it to use Take Down only to be countered by Zoroark's Flamethrower.

Steven shook his head, "well she's not the Champion for nothing. Saki always takes her battles pretty serious, but seeing how she's being more strategic this time around…she must really want to prove to Snivy that she's a good trainer." He explained as they continued to watch.

"Emboar block it!" Crossing its arms, a large part of the ground was pushed down along with Emboar as Zoroark made contact with it while using Punishment. The grey haze dissipated as she jumped back towards Saki. Both Pokemon seemed to be a bit worn down as their determination burned in their eyes to continue the battle, "you're really good at battling, but then again I don't expect anything less from the Hoenn Champion!" Bianca yelled as Emboar let out a mighty roar at its excitement.

"Thanks, you guys are pretty good too, but how about we end this?" Saki asked as she saw Bianca and Emboar agree with her. "Then it's settled, Zoroark use Punishment and don't hold back!"

"Emboar use Take Down and give it all you got!" Bianca said to her partner as Emboar began to produce a large amount of flames around its body as it charged towards Zoroark.

All eyes were on the two Pokemon as they collided head on with each other in the center of the field, a strong rush of energy followed by a cloud of white smoke shocked everyone as it knocked them all down to the ground. Speckles of red and black flames flicked in the air for a moment as they faded away, as they turned their attention to the two Pokemon. With their backs turned towards each other, Saki and Bianca could see the smirks on their faces as they could hear their partner's chuckle for a brief moment before collapsing to the ground.

"Zoroark!"

"Emboar!" Their trainers ran towards them as they carefully picked their Pokemon up, "you did great out there." Bianca complimented her Pokemon as Emboar sat up and shook its head before visibly smiling at her.

"You too Zoroark, I'm so proud of you." Saki said as she helped Zoroark back onto her feet as they looked over at Steven and Professor Juniper along with the two Pokemon behind them approaching them. "I'm sorry if we did a bit too much damage to your field Professor Juniper," Saki apologized as she saw the countless craters and marking surrounding them.

"Don't worry about it, it was quite amazing to watch you too battle." She said as they all turned their attention towards Snivy as he approached Saki.

Standing at her feet, Snivy looked up at Saki as she kneeled down in front of him. "So…what do you say, will you please join me, Snivy?" she asked the grass Pokemon, holding out her hand as he turned his head away from her, crossing his arms. Her violet eyes looked down at the ground as she felt something touch the palm of her hand. In her hand Snivy had placed his own little arm as she saw a tiny little smile on his face. "Thank you," she quickly wrapped her arms around her new Pokemon as she hugged him closely to her.

Snivy tried to resist the hug, but quickly stopped when Zoroark flicked him the back of the head. "This is gonna be interesting," Steven chuckled as he could only imagine what was to come.

* * *

"She's more astounding than I thought," N whispered to himself as he leaned against the tree. Standing upon the darkness that immersed the branch, he glanced out at the group of people behind the abdominal Poke Lab. He couldn't stand the thought of such a place existing in this world, it made him sick that Pokemon would be examined by the cruel people of this world.

Placing his hand over his heart, he clenched his shirt tightly as he looked at her. The glimmer of her violet eyes, and how lovingly she held the green Pokemon in her arms and her visible care and concern for the Zoroark in her possession. He could tell that she had a pure heart, almost as pure as his own. She had caught his interests back in Accumula Town and now the thought of her ceases to stop running around in his mind.

Jumping down from the branch, N painfully walked in the opposite direction of the girl he knew as Saki. He had an idea of where she was heading next, in his mind he prayed that they would meet there soon so that he could see if his instincts were true. N wanted to see if her heart was pure and true, "if it is…maybe she's the one."


	4. Battles to Feast

Hi guys I'm back!...well at least for the mean time. I've finally had a chance to start writing again after sorting out my school work and my busy job, first a barista and now a cashier! Anyway I'll try to update when I can, now let's get back to where we left off!

* * *

The audience of people in the restaurant talked in hushed tones as they looked towards the center of the establishment. A large monitor was perched up on the wall as it showed a dirt battlefield somewhere else. Even the wait staff stood still as they gazed upon on of the three owners of the restaurant standing across the way from his challenger.

Focused on the screen, Cress saw his brother stand on the field. "Good luck Chili" he said. Running his hand threw his fire red hair, he pulled out a pokeball as he held it with confidence in front of himself.

"You ready to get this battle started?" he called out.

Steven stood along the sidelines as he saw the fiery look of determination in Saki's eyes. Her first gym battle in the Unova region after so many years of being in Hoenn. Zoroark stood next to her in the form of her pre-evolution form as the hairs along her body stood up from excitement.

Saki nodded her head, "I've been ready!" she replied back. Steven could only chuckle at her enthusiasm.

"Riolu, I want you to watch carefully at how Saki battles." he instructed his newly hatched Pokemon that stood besides him. Peaking out from behind his slacks covered shin, Riolu looked towards the battlefield with innocent eyes. It had just hatched the day they both had arrived in Striaton City, which came as a shock to both them.

A man stood on the outside center of the battle field, his bright green spiked hair was on point as he and his brother wore nearly identical clothing. "Both sides will have the use of two Pokemon, only the challenger will be able to switch out. The battle will be over when one side has no more available Pokemon!" he said to both of the trainers on the field. "Chili?" he looked towards his brother as he nodded his head.

"You know I'm fired up Cilian!" he remarked as he flashed a huge grin.

Cilian looked towards Saki, "don't need to ask me, I'm more than ready!" she said as she smiled.

"Let the battle begin!"

"Go Lillipup!" Chili sent out his first Pokemon, a small beige and tan furred dog appeared on the field as it bared its white teeth at Saki. Crotching down it growled as its black eyes seemed locked onto Zoroark.

Zoroark copied Lillipup's stance as she seemed ready to jump onto the field in her current from. "Easy girl," Saki calmed her as she gently petted her head. "This isn't your fight," she said to her as Zoroark glared at her before turning her head the other direction. "Don't worry you will soon, but I have someone else in mind." she said pulling out a Pokeball, "come on out Snivy!"

Standing before her was her new Unova starter Pokemon. Crossing his arms in front of him, Snivy looked at Lillipup before looking at Saki, "sni?"

Nodding her head, "don't worry, we believe in you." she honestly told him as Snivy smiled before turning his attention towards Lillipup. "Now Snivy use tackle!" charging its way towards Lillipup as he lowered his head.

"Lillipup dodge it and use work up!" Chili commanded. Jumping back a great distance from Snivy, Chili's Lillipup began to bark as a red glow enveloped its body.

Riolu tugged on Steven's slacks, "that move raises a Pokemon's attack and special attack. Meaning Lillipup will be able to do more damage to Snivy." he explained as Riolu stepped in front of him, eyes locked on the battle.

"Snivy be careful," Saki forewarned her Pokemon as he nodded his head.

"Lillipup use bite and don't stop!" Lillipup launched itself towards Snivy, bearing its fangs.

"Dodge it!" As Lillipup closed in on Snivy as it continuously snapped its mouth, trying to grab ahold of Snivy. Trying to avoid Lillipup's attack Snivy managed to keep a distance away, but Saki knew that he couldn't keep it up much longer.

Flicking his leaf tail out, Lillipup saw the opportunity and chomped down on it. "Sniv!" crying out in pain, Snivy tried desperately to shake Lillipup off. Throwing it from side to side, as Chili's Lillipup still held on tightly.

"Don't let go Lillipup!" Chili said, as Lillipup dug its feet into the dirt field and held on tighter, preventing either of them from moving.

Saki had to think fast, she could see the pained look on Snivy's face. "Snivy use wrap!" she instructed as Snivy wrapped its snake like body around Lillipup, "now use vine whip!" producing the green vines from his back it slashed them around Lillipup as she could see that it had released Snivy's tail from its jaws.

Letting go of Lillipup, Snivy got away from it as it seemed a bit shaken by the attack. "Lillipup are you alright!?" Chili asked his Pokemon as it seemed ready to continue the fight, "alright now use bite once more!"

Lillipup came running towards Snivy, "evade and use tackle! Don't hold back Snivy!" Saki commanded as Snivy barely missed Lillipup's bite, before launching himself towards him, sending Lillipup flying back towards Chili.

A small cloud of dust surrounded Lillipup as Cilian could see that his brother's Lillipup was knocked out. Pointing his left hand towards Saki, "Lillipup is unable to battle, the winner is Snivy." he announced as Chili half grinned as he returned his Pokemon.

"That's one down," Steven whispered to himself. "Just one more left."

"That was pretty impressive, but let's see if you can handle the heat. Go Pansear!" sending out his next Pokemon, a red and cream color furred monkey stood on the field. It's red hair on top matched in a similar flame style like Chili.

"Who's that?" Saki questioned as she pulled out her PokeDex.

"Pansear the high temp Pokemon. When angered it is said the temperature of its head tuft reaches 600 degrees fahrenheit."

Looking at Snivy, Saki knew she had a type disadvantage. "Snivy retu-" before she could call back Snivy he glared at her. Even though he knew that he was at a disadvantage he still wanted to continue battling it seemed. "You sure?" she asked as Snivy nodded his head. "Alright then, Snivy use tackle!"

Snivy launched himself towards Pansear, "stop it by using lick!" Extending its tongue as it slide across Snivy's face as it stopped him dead in his tracks. Snivy's whole body shook as he had a look of disgust across his face.

Zoroark chuckled as Saki lightly pushed her. Shakily stepping back, Snivy shook his head as he wiped the saliva from his face. "You ok Snivy?" Saki asked as he glanced back at her and nodded his head, "alright then! Snivy tackle!" Saki commanded as Snivy charged head first towards Pansear.

"Pansear use fury swipes!" Chili told his Pokemon as the claws on Pansear's hands began to glow and elongate. Pansear ran towards Snivy, a burning look in it's eyes.

 _"Just as I had hoped,"_ Saki thought to herself, "use vine whip to stop Pansear!" the vines sprouted from Snivy's back as they wrapped around Pansear, stopping it from using fury swipes.

Ramming his head into Pansear, Snivy released Pansear from it's vine whip as Chili's Pokemon skidded across the battlefield. "Good job, now finish it with another tackle!" Saki saw her chance as Pansear was still shaking off Snivy's previous attack.

"Not so fast! Pansear incinerate!" looking directly at Snivy, Pansear locked onto him as it shot out numerous balls of bright red and orange fire at Snivy.

"Dogde it!" Saki yelled to Snivy as she watched him move around the field, but still painfully watched as one of the attacks made direct contact with Snivy. Flying back a bit, Snivy bounced along the dirt ground as he appeared to have taken serious damage from the attack. Pulling out his Pokeball, "Snivy, that was too much damage." she told him as he glared at her, "I'm sorry, but, Snivy return!"

"Ark, zoro zor." Zoroark whispered to Saki, as she nodded her head.

"He did a great job, but if he's at a bad type advantage as it is." she told Zoroark as she pulled out her next Pokemon.

Saki retreated Snivy back to his Pokeball, after all the damage from Lillipup and now Pansear, she knew Snivy wouldn't make it past another attack. "I've gotta admit your Snivy is pretty tough," Chili complimented.

"Thanks, but my friend here is just as tough. Go Eevee!" throwing out its Pokeball, Eevee appeared on the field. Looking directly at Pansear, Eevee growled at its opponent.

"We'll just see about that, Pansear use Lick!" sticking its tongue out, Pansear leaped towards Eevee.

"Eevee dodge it!" Saki commanded as Eevee dashed to the sides, "now use sand attack!" Kicking up the dirt around it, Eevee flinged the dirt directly at Pansear lowering its accuracy. "Keep it up!"

More and more dirt flew around Pansear, "Pansear use work up!" the same red glow that was around Lillipup enveloped Pansear, "now use Incinerate!" Chili said to his Pokemon as the red balls of fire began to appear. Firing the shots around, Chili noticed that Pansear kept missing Eevee.

"Now Eevee finish it off with tackle and don't hold back!" Saki commanded as Eevee shot itself in a zigzagging pattern across the field, "wait a minute..." she said as the move didn't look anything like tackle.

"Looks like Eevee learned Quick Attack," Steven said with a smirk.

The audience watched at Eevee made direct contact with Pansear sending it flying back towards Chili. "Pansear!" Chili and Cillian rushed towards the fire monkey, Chili pulled out his Pokeball, "you did a great job today." he said to his companion as he returned it to its Pokeball.

Cillian raised his hand towards Saki, "Pansear is unable to battle. The winner is Saki!" he announced as Saki ran over to Eevee.

"We did it!" she shouted, Eevee jumped up into her arms as she brushed the bits of dirt out of its fur. "You were amazing Eevee!"

Hidden in the shadows of the restaurant his green eyes watched the monitor, as he watched Saki accept her badge with all of her Pokemon beside her. "She's truly remarkable," N said to himself. He had carefully watched her battling style and how she was able to speak to her Zoroark that stood beside her during the battle.

"Well...I think I know where she is heading next." N said as he quietly left the restaurant.

* * *

Looking at the Striaton City Trio badge that was placed nicely in the case, Saki cheerfully walked along the path out of the city. With her Pokemon all healed up, she and Steven were making their way towards their next destination as the sun began to set.

"Congratulations yet again on your victory today hun," Steven said as he wrapped his arm around Saki's shoulder. "How does it feel to have your first badge in Unova?" he asked her.

Saki shrugged her shoulders, "it feels odd, I've only got six more to go until I'll be able to go against him..." he knew who she was referring to, the same man who her father was not able to beat. Drayden.

Steven pinched her cheeks lightly, "that's true but maybe you should focus on who you'll be going against next." he said to her as they could see a small cottage in the distance, "maybe your grandparents will be able to give you some insights," he told her.

As they got closer to the cottage they could see a somewhat tall picket fence surrounding a large portion of land. A small pond could be seen and some play ground equipment like swings and teeter totters where spread about the grassy terrain along with large bushes of flowers and oran berry trees. The cottage itself looked quite quaint and cozy, a two story house with appeared to be a metal chimney for a wood stove sticking out of the roof.

"I hope they recognize me, it's been a decade since I've last seen my grandparents." Saki said, as she and Steven stood before the door. Even though her father was able to communicate with her grandparents she had never joined on the video calls with them.

"I'm sure they will," Steven reassured her, as he opened the door. As they entered the cottage they could see a large open space with a stairway leading up to the second floor of the home. The large desk was the most prominent in the room as a PC machine was built next to it, a large open doorway was behind thd desk as it was most likely the way into the back.

"Hello?" Saki called as she could hear the sound of shoes clicking against the floor, a somewhat heavy set elderly woman appeared from the back as she adjusted the white apron over her grey dress. Her silver hair was pulled up into a large, but neat bun at the top of her head.

Readjusting her glasses she looked at both Saki and Steven, "may I help you two?" she asked them as Saki approached her.

"Nana Lucy..." Saki spoke her name as she felt tears in her eyes, "it's me, Saki, remember Kaiser and Sakura's daughter?" she asked her as the old woman covered her mouth.

"My stars!" she shouted as she pulled Saki into her arms and hugged her tightly. Steven couldn't help but feel a bit choked up at their emotional reunion, he watched as they held each other after not seeing each other for so many years. To him it was beautiful and an honor to be able to see the woman he love reconnect with her family.

Lucy wiped the tears from her face and Saki's as well, "you look amazing dear, you're such a beautiful young woman." she said as she looked up and down at how much her granddaughter had grown. "When your father called and told your Papa and I that you became the champion over in Hoenn, he couldn't stop talking about it for days! You've made us so proud!" she told her, she then glanced at Steven. "Oh and who's this fine young man?"

"Nana Lucy, I want you to meet my boyfriend." Steven walked up next to Saki, "this is Steven Stone, he's also a fellow Champion of the Hoenn region as well and is the son of the owner of the Devon Corporation."

"Well it's very nice to meet you, come on let's go upstairs. I'm sure your Papa Joe would love to hear about your travels." she told them as they made their way up the stairway. As they made their way to the top they could see a large couch in the center of the room, facing a large TV that was mounted on the wall. A glass coffee table separated the two, a small dining room like space lay behind it as a small kitchen set up was next to two doors. "Joe, we have company!" Lucy called.

The sound of a cane beating against the wooden floor echoed, as an hunched over elderly man appeared from one of the rooms. "Who is it Lucy?" he asked as he curled the ends of his grey mustache and readjusted the cap atop of his head. There were still grass stains all over his light blue overalls and suspenders that almost had an outline of the stains on his white shirt.

"Papa?" Saki said as she walked towards him, "it's me...Saki." she told him as Joe almost dropped his cane.

"Saki?" he whispered as he walked towards her, "why I haven't seen you since you were a little one!" he cheered as he hugged his granddaughter. "Your daddy told us you'd be visiting, I'm so happy you're taking after us battlers." he said. Battlers was his way of saying trainers, or what she could guess. "So you're taking on the Unova league now, aren't ya?" he asked her.

She nodded her head, "yes I am, I just beat the Striation Gym and I'm on my way to the next one. But I thought I'd spend some time here with you guys before I do so," she told them as they both seemed so happy to have her back with them. "Oh, Papa Joe! I want you to meet my boyfriend, this is Steven!" she said as Steven held out his hand.

"Nice to meet you sir," he said as Joe took Steven's hand in both of his.

"So you're the young man that's been looking out for my granddaughter! You're such a kind fella for being at her side!" he said, Steven felt flattered by Joe's kindness. "So tell me, how's your trip in Unova been going?" he asked the couple as he motioned for them to sit on the couch as Lucy left towards the kitchen.

"It's been good, but...we did have this one thing happen." Saki said, as she glanced at Steven.

"And what was that?" Joe asked.

"Papa...tell me...what do you know about Team Plasma?"

Joe's eyes widened at the sound of that name as he shook his head and looked down at the ground, "Saki...a lot of things have changed since you and your family left." he sighed.

"From what Professor Juniper told us, it appears that for the last three to four years Team Plasma has become increasingly more persistent in the fact that they are stealing people's Pokemon." Steven said as Joe nodded his head.

"Well she is right about that, but there's more to it than that." he said.

"What do you mean Papa?"

"Let's just say it's a long story..."


	5. Oath

"As Professor Juniper had said Team Plasma did start stealing Pokemon a few years back, however we've also had our problems with them as well...

 _ **Three years ago...**_

 _Joe sat along the bench as he watched all the Pokemon in his and his wife care play around, Pidoves and Patrats playing around on the swings as little Marills and Corphish played in the pond together. It was a peacefully time, just enjoying the Pokemon play around and just be free._

 _A Purrloin apporached him as it jumped up on the bench next to him, he petted the purple furred cat as it purred loudly. "I say you seem like you're enjoying yourself today with all the others now, aren't you?" he asked as the Pokemon smiled at him._

 _"Joe!" his head shot up as he heard his wife screaming, as charged towards the front of their home. He bursted threw the front door as he could see what the commotion was about, a large group of Team Plasma grunts stood in front of their little cottage. "They refuse to leave, they said they want to take the Pokemon!" she cried._

 _He shot an angry glare their way as he hid his wife behind him, "is what she saying true?" he asked as a grunt stepped forward._

 _"We were told by out King that this place is an abomination! You're forcing these innocent Pokemon to be trapped within this place when they can finally be free from their suffering at the hands of their so called trainers! Their trainers abandoned them at a place like this to only return when they want to!" a male grunt shouted at Joe._

 _"These Pokemon choose to be with their trainers, they choose to be here and to wait for their trainers! We do not force them to do anything, they have all the freedom they could possibly want here and with their trainers!" Joe replied as he pulled out a Pokeball._

 _"We'll fight you if we need to old man, but just know those Pokemon will be ours!" another grunt shouted, as they all prepared themselves._

 _"I'll fight, but I won't lose!"_

"I was able to beat them all, but every now and then there are few who try and come back." Joe explained.

"That's awful, I can't believe they would try and gang up on you like that." Saki said as she looked over at Steven, "are you ok?" she could see the anger in his eyes as his hands were balled up into fists.

"We fear that if this keeps up we'll have to close the daycare, we don't want to but if there's anyway we can protect them then we'll have to do what's necessary." Lucy explained as she sipped from her tea cup. "Is Steven alright?"

Saki nodded her head, "he is, it's just he can't stand the thought of people stealing Pokemon. He's almost lost his best friend before, so this is very personal to him." She told them as Steven took a deep breath. "In fact when we were in Hoenn..." Saki trailed off as she looked over at Zoroark who was laying down besides Snivy and Eevee as they were resting together in the large Pokebed. "Zoroark was the target of a group similar to Team Plasma, they called themselves Team Magma and were at war with another group called Team Aqua." she started.

"When she was still Zorua, one of the admins saw that she was able to transform and they thought that she would be able to take form of a legendary Pokemon known as Groudon," Steven stated. "But once they realized that Zoroark could only take forms of Pokemon it's familiar with, they gave up on her and went for the real deal." he finished.

Joe shook his head, "it seems like our world will never be at peace if all it seems people are after is power."

"What are you talking about Papa?" Saki asked.

"From what it sounds like, this Team Magma you dealt with was after power. They may have been powerful enough, but they needed more power to be feared. Team Plasma and them are no different from each other in the fact that they want power." he told them.

"When we were in Accumula Town, it sounded like their leader only wanted to free them. They didn't make any claims of wanting power, just freedom." Steven argued.

Lucy shook her head, "we old timers know better than to listen to what they say. You must remember, someone can say one thing to draw you in but their true motives are never known until it's too late." she placed her cup of tea down on the table.

"She has a point Steven, who knows...it's still too early for us to decide what they're really after here...liberation or power..." Saki whispered to herself as the sound of her grandfather clapping his hands snapped her out of it.

"That's enough talk of that, now your next badge will be waiting for you in Nacrene City!" Joe announced as he stood up with the support of his cane. "Boy, will Lenora be surprised to see you again."

Saki's eyes widened at the sound of that name, "that sounds familiar..." she said as she heard Lucy giggle.

"Why of course it does, Lenora use to be your mentor remember! She taught you a few of her battle strategies when she came down here to volunteer." Lucy reminded her.

"Oh yea, now I remember! She taught me how to see when to attack and defend against my opponents." Saki snapped her fingers.

"Why don't you two get some rest, Nacrene City is about a days walk from here." Joe suggested, "tomorrow you can tell me about your battling back in Hoenn over breakfast," he said as Saki smiled.

Finally being able to see her grandparents again after her bumpy start back to Unova, made her feel much better and hopeful for her next match.

* * *

"So it would appear that her family runs the daycare..." N whispered as he shook his head, leaning against a large tree he watched as the lights to the upper story of the home were turned out. The sun was long gone by now and replaced with an inky black sky with hundred of stars peaking through the darkness, "what a shame." he said to himself. To him, to see such a beautiful and gifted young woman be apart of a family like that he didn't know what to feel.

The sound of footsteps rushed behind him as he turned his attention towards it, "Lord N!" one grunt shouted in surprise as the others behind them came to a halt, "your highness why are you here?" the grunt asked.

"I wanted to do some investigation of my own on this daycare, from what I understand this is the one that consistently doesn't give up which is the reason we have not been able to overthrow it." he stated as the grunt nodded his head.

"That is correct sir, but we plan-"

"Don't." N cut the grunt off as he crossed his arms across his chest, "the owners keep fighting even though we've tried numerous attempts. It's best if we just leave them be, once we have control over the Unova region they'll have no other choice but to follow under my command." he told them as the grunts seemed satisfied with his answer, "now go find some more information regarding the stones." he told them as the grunts nodded their heads and retreated back.

In the back of his head he regretted his decision, he knew they were planning a night attack on the daycare to retrieve the Pokemon there but he couldn't allow them to hurt Saki. "It's against my own beliefs to spare that place, but I have no choice. They would harm you, I will be the only one who fights you my dear to ensure that what I feel in my heart is true." N said to himself as he painfully turned away from the daycare and walked off.

"Our paths will cross again Saki...very soon."

* * *

The sounds of chirping Pidoves and cries of the Patrats rang around them as Saki and Steven made their way to Nacrene City. "You think we'll be there soon?" she asked him as they walked along the beaten dirt path, they had been up since the break of dawn as the journey towards Nacrene City would be a long one.

"Well we're less than half a days travel, we should get there by night time if we're lucky." he told her, as Saki could see something was bothering him. Ever since the conversation they had last night he didn't like himself.

"I know you're still thinking about Team Plasma and what they're doing, it's written all over your face." she told him, as Steven looked a bit shocked.

Shaking his head,"I know I shouldn't let it bug me so much, but-"

"You went through this before babe, you understand the fear and pain of losing someone you love. It's understandable, so don't worry." she told him with a smile as Steven grinned. Saki could always put a smile on his face whenever he lost himself in his thoughts, especially these ones. "Maybe we do need to stop them."

"Look who's talking now, Miss 'let's not get involved with them'," he joked as Saki had no interested stopping another group of bad guys. "Like you said before it wouldn't be a good idea to get involved in something that doesn't need us. We have yet to go against them ourselves." Steven pointed out.

Saki stopped in her tracks on the tight little bridge as she looked at her own reflection in the water, "not yet, but..." even though she wanted to stay out of this, she knew that she would never forgive herself if she didn't try. "I can't just stand here and watch what happens to these poor people and their Pokemon." she told him.

Steven watched her as she touched the reflection in the water as her face was distorted into tiny little ripples, "we took an oath, Steven. When we became Champions we promised to help and protect those in need, that doesn't just apply to our region that applies to other regions as well."

"Saki, those in this region took that oath as well, we can't just assume that-"

"What if they need our help!" she cut him off, "we can't just sit back and do nothing! What if they're too busy with their own issues that they can't help, we need to help Steven even if it's not our problem. We need to help these people!"

"Saki..." Steven sighed her name, she had a good heart and she did make a good point. They made that promise and even though they didn't know what the leaders of this region were doing, they needed to put their own effort forward.

"This Team Plasma acts like they're criminals, I can understand preaching liberation but stealing Pokemon is something I can't forgive just like you can't either. We need to do something, we need to help." Steven heard Saki choke up a bit as he knelled down beside her and pulled her into his arms.

He could feel her tremble as she buried her hands in her face, he gently kissed her cheek as he placed his head next to her's. "You're such a kind woman, and you have a good heart Saki. It's in the right place in wanting to help these people, and if that's what you want to do than as Champions we shall keep our oath," he told her as he saw the tears in her violet eyes.

Saki wrapped her arms around Steven as he stood them both up, as they held each other on the bridge. "We stopped bad guys before, let's do it again." she said jokingly as Steven chuckled.

"I think if we do a good job here, maybe we can make a living out of it." he told her sarcastically as they both laughed.

* * *

N stood upon the branches of the trees as the leaves helped keep him hidden, he watched as Saki and the man she was with hugged and laughed on the bridge. He was unable to hear most of their conversation, but whatever it was it seemed that it had struck a personal note with Saki.

"What is this pain I feel in my chest?" he asked himself, as he was watching them he had felt a strong pain in his chest like a knife had been plunged in his heart and was slowly being turned.

Shaking his head, N jumped down from the tree landing upon the thick grassy ground. "Nacrene City...that is where she is heading next...there I will test if what I feel is true." N said to himself as he walked towards the same destination as the woman who has caught his attention.

"My dear Saki, part of me hopes that what I feel for you is true..."


	6. History Lesson

Hey guys I hope you've enjoyed the recent chapters, I'm sorry that I haven't updated that much lately I've been busy with work and school and now that I'm done with school I can work around writing until I go back to school.

* * *

Saki stood in front of the museum as she took a deep breath, this is where her Papa Joe had told her Lenora's gym was. "You nervous?" Steven asked as Saki nodded her head, she didn't sleep well last night as she was worried about reuniting with her childhood mentor. "It's alright if you are."

She shook her head, "I'm not nervous, I just...it's hard to explain." she honestly told him as he gently patted her back.

"Don't worry, everything will be alright." he reassured her, "I'm sure Lenora will be thrilled to see you again," he told her as he rubbed her shoulders.

"Well no use in putting it off any longer," she said as she grabbed Steven's hand. They both pushed the large doors into the museum open as they stepped inside.

The large space was filled with glass cases filled with artifacts and stone carved manuscripts, the large beige carpet had pieces surrounded by velvet ropes as there were statues that appeared to be molded from clay from different eras into the forms of unknown Pokemon. A large skeleton of an ancient Pokemon stood in the center of the museum as it had a large skeleton head with a horn in the center of it's skull and wings on its back.

As they walked past on of the cases, Saki could see a large book that was tattered and aged. The pages were a dull yellow shade, as the black ink letters were faded to the point that she couldn't read them. Looking down she could see a little information slip, "The Legend of the Kings of Unova, the passages depicts the tale of the two brothers; one who stood for the truth and the other who stood for ideals." she read the text aloud.

"Didn't you tell me about that when we first met?" Steven asked her.

Saki nodded her head, "yes, but the tale is a bit fuzzy to me. I remember Lenora told me it all the time when I was little."

"Well, you did keep begging me to tell you the tale." they heard a female's voice speak up, as they both looked in the direction it came from.

A tall dark skinned woman walked toward them as her teal afro swayed with each step she took, a red and white stripped bandanna was placed around her head as two evenly sized sections of hair framed her face. Her light blue eyes were filled with joy as she smiled at the two trainers, "nice to see you again Saki."

"Lenora?" she said the woman's name, "it's been so long!" she hugged Lenora, "I can't believe you and your husband were able to finally open up the museum." she told her as Lenora laughed.

"Trust me honey, we were very persistent to open this place us. After all we need to appreciate the history that made the Unova region," she explained as Saki and Steven followed Lenora around the museum. "Now tell me, what are you doing back here again? Last I heard you moved to the Hoenn region."

"Well, I've finally decided to follow after my father and try and become a Pokemon Master. Steven and I..." she glanced over but didn't see Steven behind her. "Steven?" she looked around the museum as she saw her boyfriend looking curiously at all the different types of stones.

Saki walked over to him, as she saw his attention was being taken by a large old amber stone. "This old amber has the most beautiful golden honey shine I have ever seen, if there was an Aerodactyl in there I'm sure it'd be the most superb one of it's kind." he said, as Saki remembered her own Aerodactyl that was back home in Slateport City with her family.

"We actually checked to see, but unfortunately this one didn't contain any DNA reminiscent of Aerodactyl, but you are correct. Usually ambers that are found don't have that type of shine or glow to it like this one," Lenora explained as she smiled. "Seems like your man knows his stones."

Saki giggled, "well Steven does have quite an obsession with stones, back home in Mossdeep City our home has several cases filled with valuable stones he's collected. Actually one of his Pokemon he has with right now was revived from a fossil I found for him that he wanted to bring back." Saki explained.

"So he's your man I take it?" Lenora asked, "I say I'd never thought you'd get yourself a man who knows his rocks," she laughed as Saki blushed. "I'd love to see this Pokemon though."

"I'd be more than happy to show you my friend, but can I ask you something Lenora?" Steven asked.

Lenora nodded her head, "sure thing."

"What's with those empty cases we saw at the entrance?" he asked as he wasn't able to shake why they would have empty cases with nothing in them in a museum.

Lenora smiled, follow me back to my study. I'd be more than happy to show you two." she said to them as they followed her to the back of the museum, glancing at all the other ancient relics and priceless valuables from the past. Lenora turned the knob to the large mahogany door as they stepped into her study.

A large desk was in the center of the room, along the walls towering shelves filled to the brim with books and cases of her own collection, everything from the furniture down to the atmosphere of the room felt like a trip to the past. "This is incredible," Steven whispered.

"Tell me Saki, what do you remember about the legend I told you about?" Lenora quizzed her as she walked towards a large cabinet.

"Not very much," she admitted, "all I remember is the twin brothers and how they fought."

Lenora chuckled, "well you're right on that one. Long ago, Unova was a warring region due to twin heroes. In that book you were reading, it stated they were brothers; the older one who stood for the truth, while the younger one fought for the ideal. They were in constant fights with each other. Though it was not just the brothers who fought, in their care was a single dragon, but due to their argument the dragon split into two different entities. One was known as Reshiram who sided with the older brother, the other was known as Zekrom who sided with the younger brother."

Lenora opened the cabinet, "however, since both of them were born from the same dragon neither could defeat the other, which lead the brothers to decide that there was no right side. Though for generations the brothers own sons continued the fight with the dragons until it almost destroyed Unova in a blaze of fire and lightning until one day, when they disappeared."

"So they fought because they wanted to rule with their own idea?" Saki asked as Lenora shook her head.

"To be honest we'll never know the truth, from what I can theorize is that one wanted to be superior than the other, like how many people are they want to rule with their own ideas, like you said. It could have been that one of them felt like they needed to be the one true king and rule over Unova." Lenora explained her theory, "but, we do have proof that their dragon did split into different entities." she said as she stepped aside.

Saki and Steven walked close as they could see two orbs placed next to each other onto two separate pillows. Encased in the glass casing they could see one black and one white stone, both polished as they glistened brightly. They both had a strange curvature on their sides, as a strange heat and shock was surging threw their bodies.

"What are they?" Saki asked.

"The Light Stone and Dark Stone, these are the slumbering forms of Reshiram and Zekrom the two dragons that came from one being." Lenora said.

"This is incredible! How were you able to find them?" Steven asked. His gaze was fixed upon the Light Stone as he placed his hand on the glass towards it, "you can almost feel a burning heat being radiated coming from it." he said.

"While we were investigating Relic Castle we found the stones in the lowest floor, locked within a large stone tomb it took days to break open but we were able to retrieve them. We didn't take them though just to take them, we did it to protect the stones from Team Plasma." she explained.

"So you too fear that Team Plasma might be wanting to use the power from the legendary Pokemon for themselves?" Saki asked her as Lenora shut the cabinet.

"They must be just a few weeks ago a few of their grunts came in and stole the skull to the fossil that's in the museum right now, luckily we were able to get it back but if they're willing to steal that much than I don't doubt they'd try and take these guys." Lenora explained.

"So you're not the only one having problems with them." Steven stated.

Lenora shook her head, "I was planning on putting these two on display in the museum, however, I feel like it's best if I didn't. Team Plamsa's true motives are unknown and I've already dealt with them too many times for me to feel safe about it." she admitted.

"I think that would be best if you just left them locked in here with you, it'd be better if you left here to be kept safe." Steven spoke up, "I was just about to ask you if you knew about Team Plasma's motives,"

"They started with liberation and then they started stealing Pokemon, although I feel like there is something more. Their leader gives me a different vibe, the grunts aren't as bad but they could be brainwashed by this Ghetsis-guy. Either way, until things are settled these stones will be here with me."

"I think that'd be best, now Lenora," Saki faced her mentor, "I think it's time that I challenge my mentor. So I challenge you to a Pokemon battle!" she tried to lighten the mood as Lenora chuckled.

"I knew you weren't just here for a visit, so you think you're ready to take me on?" she asked as Saki nodded her head.

"You know it! I'm the Champion of the Hoenn region, and I plan on becoming Unova's newest Champion!" she cheered.

* * *

Standing outside in the back of the museum on the large dirt battle field Saki stood on one end of the field with Lenora on the other. Eevee and Lenora's Herdier had been at each other's throats since the beginning of the battle. "I've gotta say, you're quite the trainer Saki." Lenora complimented as Herdier had numerous skuff marks in hits dark blue and brown fur.

"Thanks, that means a lot coming from you." Saki said with a smile. "Now Eevee use quick attack!"

Eevee jetted across the battle field as it met head on with Herdier, "Herdier use Take Down!" Lenora commanded as Herdier jumped back up as it charged directly back at Eevee.

"Quick, Sand Attack!" Eevee began to kick up a storm of dirt as it tried to blind Herdier, Saki could see Herdier slow down as it still tried to hit Eevee. She watched as it began to launch itself towards Eevee, by jumping up, "now use Bite!" Saki commanded, as Eevee jumped up.

Grabbing Herdier by the tail, Eevee tried to keep the momentum going as it spun Herdier around and threw it down to the ground. A large cloud of dust enveloped Herdier as Eevee landed back down on the battle field, Saki could notice her Pokemon stagger a bit as she saw that Herdier was unable to get back up.

"Herdier is unable to battle, Eevee wins!" the referee called out as Lenora couldn't help but smile. To think that her own student was able to beat her Pokemon just like that and with a finely tuned battled strategy, she was more than proud to see Saki able to be a marvelous trainer.

"What do you think so far Lenora?" Saki asked.

Lenora returned Herdier back to its Pokeball as she pulled out another one, "you're better than I expected, but let's just see how you do against this guy. Go Watchog!" sending out her last Pokemon a dark red and yellow stripped Pokemon stood on the field, its arms crossed in front of its body. It's orange and red eyes, and large teeth made it look more intimidating. "Now Watchog use Retaliate!" Lenora commanded as Watchog moved with incredible speed towards Eevee.

"Eevee-!" Saki wasn't able to tell Eevee to dodge it as Watchog slashed its attack onto Eevee, sending flying back towards Saki as she bounced along the ground. Eevee tried to stand back up only to quickly fall back down as it was to exhausted to continue. "Eevee return." she withdrew her friend.

"The playing field is even once again," Steven whispered at he watched Saki think about her next move.

"Go Snivy!" she brought out her grass Pokemon as he looked directly at his opponent, "I'm counting on you Snivy!" Saki told it as Snivy glanced at Saki for a moment before looking back at Watchog. "Snivy use Leaf Tornado!" Saki commanded as Snivy flicked out it's tail sending numerous leaf like blades towards Watchog.

"Dodge it!" Lenora told her Pokemon as it evaded the leaves, "Watchog, Crunch!" Watchog's teeth began to grow as it charged towards Snivy.

"Snivy use Vine Whip!" Saki watched as Snivy produced the vines from its back and struck Watchog avoiding its teeth as it came to a halt, "now Leaf Tornado!" taking the oppurtunity, Snivy sent out it's barriage of leaves as it made direct contact this time with Watchog. "Good job!" Saki cheered as Snivy raised its head up with a grin.

"Sni snivy."

"Watchog, use Hypnosis!" Saki watched as Watchog sent out golden rings towards Snivy.

"Look out!" But it was too late, Saki watched as Snivy's head lowered before it fell to the ground and curled up in a ball as it was asleep, "Snivy wake up!" she shouted.

"Now Watchog use Crunch!" Lenora's Watchog charged towards Snivy as it caught the grass snake in its teeth before jumping up and launching it down to the ground like Saki's Eevee had done to Herdier earlier.

"Snivy!" Saki tried to yell at her Pokemon once again, but it still was asleep despite the rough attack it endured. "Snivy you need to wake up!" But to no avail, Snivy continued to slumber away.

"Now Watchog, Retaliate!" Watchog charged towards Snivy as it slashed the Pokemon, sending it flying back.

"Snivy!" Saki watched as Snivy slowly began to open his eyes, "Snivy, are you alright?" she watched as her Pokemon staggered back up to his feet, "Snivy stay down, it's ok, you don't need to-" she stopped as Snivy began to walk towards her.

All eyes were on Snivy as he stood before Saki, "Sniv?" he almost looked upset as Saki knelled down to her Pokemon. She gently put her hand on his head as she petted him.

"You're right, I just don't want you to push yourself to hard." she said to him, "but if you want to continue then I believe in you," just as she said that Snivy's whole body began to glow. Saki watched as Snivy's body began to grow taller, she could see leaf like spikes grow along its back. As the light faded, a golden collar surronded its neck as it looked pridefully up at Saki.

"Servine!"

"You evolved!" Saki cheered as Servine nodded his head, before turning back at Watchog.

"Well looks like all Snivy needed was Saki's support and with that, it was enough to help it evolve." Steven said as he could see Lenora smile.

"Impressive, to see your Snivy evolve due to the bond it has built with you. Now let's see the power you two possess, Watchog use Retaliate!" Lenora commanded, as Watchog once again charged towards Servine.

"Servine, stop it using Vine Whip!" the green whips looked thicker as Servine caught Watchog's paws within its vines. Watchog looked surprised, "now tackle!" Saki commanded as Servine slammed its body into Watchog's sending it back.

"Watchog!"

"Now finish it using Leaf Tornado!" The leaves Servine sent out looked larger and sharper as it made a direct hit with Watchog. They watched as Watchog knelled down on the ground looking up at Servine before collapsing down at the ground.

"Watchog is unable to battle, Saki and Servine are the winners!" the referee announced as Saki ran onto the battle field, picking up Servine in her arms.

"We did it!" She cheered as she was surprised that Servine didn't try and break out of her affectionate grasp. "I'm so proud of you Servine, you did amazing!" she told her newly evolved Pokemon as Servine smiled at her.

"You both did a good job," Lenora said as she put her hand on top of Saki's head, "I'm proud to see my student surpass me." she said as Saki felt a surge a joy go through her, "it's because of both you and Servine's bond that lead you to victory."

"Serv?"

"Looks like Servine is starting to take a shine to you," Steven said as he poked Servine. "Congrats my dear," he said as they smiled at each other.

"I'm proud to present you with the Basic Badge," Lenora said as she pulled out the badge from her pocket and handed it to Saki. "With this badge you're now able to challenge the Castelia City gym leader." she said, "Burgh won't know what's coming to him." she said.

"What do you say Servine? You ready for the next challenge?" Saki asked as her Pokemon nodded his head, "then let's do it!"


	7. Plans

Hey guys! I hope you've been enjoying the updates, I'm happy that I've been able to post some new chapters lately. I'm not gonna lie I've always had a crush on N, he's just a wonderful character in my opinion.

So I have question for you guys which you can leave your answer in the comments, which I always love your guy's feedback. Who do you like better N or Steven?

Now that's enough talk, let's get back to where we left off.

* * *

N stood on the outskirts of Nacrene City as he awaited one of his informants to arrive. The sounds of snapping twigs and crunching leaves caught his attention as he glanced behind him. A woman wearing a navy blue power suit walked up behind him as she moved a lock of her ginger hair out of her face, "Lord N." she addressed him, bowing her head.

"Where you successful in retrieveing the information I requested from you the other night?" he asked her as she nodded her head.

"Yes my lord,"

"Then tell me."

Raising her head, "it would appear that the stones are hidden within the museum, word has it that the owner and gym leader of Nacrene City had plans to showcase them but is holding back." she explained. "They are keeping them hidden somewhere inside the museum."

"She knows that we would come in and rescue those poor Pokemon, to think someone would leave those Pokemon in their dormant state. Unable to be free and live within this beautiful world we inhabit now." N felt pity for the things he saw in there earlier as he had followed Saki and her companion into the building earlier.

"Shall we retrieve them, my lord?" the grunt asked.

N shook his head, "no, after the last attempt at taking the fossil, it's exactly what they would expect from us. I want you to report back to Ghetsis and the others that we are to Nacrene City alone, we shall take the stones when they drop their guard and put them on display until then we are to make no further moves here." N instructed as the grunt nodded her head before disappearing back into the forest.

"It'll only be a matter of time," he said as he walked back towards Nacrene City, wanting to go through with the main reason he came here.

To see her.

* * *

The sun was beginning to set as the orange rays of the setting sun glistened over the large trees, the cries of the Pokemon in the surrounding area were softly humming. The tables in front of the small cafes and restaurants were filled with couples and individuals as they were enjoying the peaceful evening.

"Lenora, thank you so much for showing us everything!" Saki thanked her mentor as Zoroark and Servine walked behind her, holding Eevee in her arms the group was walking back towards the museum. "I didn't think Nacrene City was filled with so much history." Saki admitted as she grinned down at Eevee.

"There's a lot to be found wherever you go, you just need to know where to look." she told them as she stopped in front of the Nacrene Museum, "I guess you two will be heading off to Castelia City tomorrow morning?" she asked.

Steven nodded his head, "that's the plan, so tell me Lenora. Do you know any good caves that have some pretty unique stones?" he asked as Saki just rolled her eyes. Cranidos laid its head against his leg as it already knew of its master's obsession with stones. "That's if it's ok," he quickly added.

Lenora laughed, "there are a couple of good places, but the one I think you both might like is Chargestone Cave." she told them, "you'll need to talk to Clay about it when you reach Driftveil City, he's also the gym leader there." she explained.

"Chargestone Cave?" Saki questioned.

"It's a special cave here in Unova that has electromagnetic properties, it's also the home to some unique Pokemon. Some are even able to evolve their Pokemon deep within the depths of that cave." Lenora explained as Saki made a mental note of it. "I actually have some stones inside, I can tell you where to look it you'd like," she offered.

Steven looked at Saki as she nodded her head, "go ahead, I'll go wait back at the motel for you." she told him as she gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Cranidos do you want to go take a nap?" she offered the Pokemon as it jumped up cheerfully before walking over to her side. Zoroark grabbed her tail as she back away from it.

"Cranidos you behave yourself," Steven commanded his Pokemon with a smile. "I won't be long," he told her as he and Lenora stepped back inside the museum.

Saki lead her group of Pokemon with her as they were starting to walk away, "all your Pokemon..." she heard a familiar voice speak up behind her as she turned around. Standing there was N, he had his hands in his pocket as he smiled at her, "they all love you so much, they are proud to be with you." he told her.

"That's a way to greet someone," she said as she heard Eevee and Zoroark growl, "both of you stop it. It's N, he's our friend, remember?" she told them as they both hesitantly stopped. "I'm so sorry N, they usually don't do that." Looking down she could see Servine and Cranidos look unhappy with his presence.

"They are just very protective of you, especially this guy here." he said, his hand pointing down at Cranidos. "He wants me to stay away, he saying that you are with it's...master." he hissed out the last word of his sentence as Saki nodded her head.

"Yea, my boyfriend. This is his Pokemon." she told him as she could see a slight pained look on N's face. "So N, what brings you to Nacrene City?" she asked.

"I'm just walking around Unova, admiring the free and beautiful Pokemon. So tell me do you still believe in what you told me when we first met?" he asked her as Saki almost forgot what she had told him almost a week ago. "That Pokemon are happy within those prisons you carry, that you still value them as friends and not slaves."

Saki rolled her eyes, "not this again N, I told you before I consider my Pokemon my friends. And so do other trainers, we shouldn't be allowed to call ourselves trainers if all we're doing is using our Pokemon for our own selfish needs." she told him as she saw the smile on his face. "Why do you ask me these questions when you already know where I stand?"

"I just want to ensure that you're not saying things for the sake of it, but" he pulled out a Pokeball. "I wish for you to battle me, prove to me that you really stand for what you believe." he said to her.

"You know it's surprising that you use those things only to release the Pokemon after the fight," she said, predicting what was going to happen. He did once before and if he felt so strongly about what he believed he'd most likely do it again.

"You know me too well, come on out my friend!" throwing out the Pokeball a small grey and light purple accented Pokemon stood in front of N, it held a large piece of wood in its hands as it looked directly at Saki.

Saki pulled out her PokeDex, "Timburr, the muscular Pokemon, it fights by swinging around a piece of lumber. It is close to evolving when it can handle it without difficulty." the PokeDex read out its entry.

"So it's a fighting type," Saki was at a disadvantage with Eevee and Servine was still to hurt to battle. "Zoro-"

"Crani!" Crandios charged towards Timburr, as it caught Saki by surprise. Cranidos headbutted Timburr as the small Pokemon went flying back, the piece of lumber it carried falling out its grasp.

"Cranidos! That was completely uncalled for!" she yelled at the Pokemon as Cranidos turned towards her. She could feel that it needed to do this, "Cranidos?" she looked into the Pokemon's eyes, "you want to protect me don't you?" she asked it as it nodded its head. "Alright but after this you leave the rest of this battle to me ok?"

They watched as Timburr stand back up again, "Timburr use Low Kick!" N told his Pokemon as Timburr charged towards Cranidos.

"Dodge it!" Saki commanded, as Cranidos jumped up, "now use Headbutt!" she said as Cranidos used it's falling momentum and made a direct hit with Timburr as it went back towads N.

N caught the small Pokemon in his arms as he looked down at it, "are you alright my friend?" he asked as Timburr nodded its head. "Thank you for letting me borrow your strength," he said to the Pokemon as he pulled a berry from his pocket and gave it to the Pokemon before setting it down. They both watched as the Pokemon ran back towards the forest. "That one is very protective you," N said as he held out another Pokeball.

"I guess so, Crandios stand back." Saki commanded.

N let out his next Pokemon as a small blue Pokemon appeared, it bounced upon the ground as it reminded her almost of a Magikarp out of water. "Servine go in," she said as she could only assume that it was a water type.

"Tympole use Supersonic," N said to his Pokemon as Tympole produce a strange and almost ear aching sound from within its body.

"Servine don't listent to it!" Saki shouted as she knelled down. The sound was starting to make her dizzy as she watched Servine sway side to side, the sound soon stopped as Saki shook her head. "Servine!"

"Now Tympole, use Bubblebeam!" a large stream of bubbles formed from Tympole's mouth as it hit Servine, knocking him back a bit as it shook off the confusion from Tympole's previous Supersonic.

"Good to see you're alright now use Leaf Tornado!" Saki told Servine as he flicked his tail out towards Tympole as numerous large leaf blades appeared and hit Tympole. She watched as she had a small window for another attack, "now finish it with Vine Whip!"

The long vines appeared from Servine's back as they lashed out towards Tympole. N looked at his friend as he raised his hand up before walking towards it, he gently the Pokemon before feeding it an oran berry as he watched the small Pokemon walk away. "Do you still want to continue?" she asked as N shook his head.

"I'll believe you for now," N told her as he approached Saki. Zoroark stood between them as she let out a deep growl, "don't worry I do not mean to harm her." he tried to reassure Zoroark as Saki put her hand on her shoulder.

"Just stand down girl, I know" she told her best friend, looking Zoroark in the eyes. "I got this."

"Tell me Saki, are you happy?"

Saki felt confused by the question, "what do you mean?"

"I mean are you happy with the man you're with?" N asked as Saki felt her heart beat pick up a bit, "you can't honestly look me in the eyes and tell me that you're content with where you are." N said to her.

It took almost every ounce of self control she had to hold back from slapping N right across the face, "I love Steven and he loves me, of course I'm happy." she told him.

N didn't look very pleased with that answer as he took hold of Saki's hand, "how do you know? Have you ever been in love with another person before?" he asked.

"Well..." she didn't know how to answer his question as she looked down at the ground, before looking back into N's deep green eyes. "No, Steven is...my first love. But I do love him." she repeated herself.

"Then how do you know that it's really love?" N asked as he placed a single kiss upon her hand as he let it slip from his grasp. "I can see it in your eyes, you've doubted what you feel before. You want to believe, and you make yourself." he said as he took a step back. "Next time we meet, I expect an answer from you." he told her as he walked away, leaving Saki with an unsettling feeling.

"Ark?" Zoroark looked at Saki as she shook her head.

"N..." she whispered, "that guy! He's just trying to get in my head!" she said as she started walking towards the motel she and Steven were occupying for the night.

 _"But why does my heart suddenly not feel right?"_ she thought to herself as she looked up at the darkening sky, _"I do love Steven...don't I?"_ Saki looked back towards the direction that N had walked in, but saw no sign of him. _"I just need to forget about what N said...that's all I can try and do...right?"_


	8. A New Start

Hey guys! So I'm back once again with a new chapter for ya! Hopefully you guys like a little drama, I think it's about time we turn up the heat! I hope you've been liking the updates so far, now let's get back to the story!

* * *

Saki looked out at the ocean view as she and Steven stood along the Skyarrow Bridge, they would soon be back in Castelia City, as well as challenging the next gym. Though it wasn't her jealous cousin that she was worried about, for the past few days she had been unable to shake what N had said to he back in Nacrene City.

Her heart felt confused, she loved Steven but he was her first boyfriend. The first man she ever loved. Was she missing out on anything? She didn't know anymore if N was making a good point or if he was just playing mind tricks on her. It was hard to for her to tell at this point.

She had tried not to show it, but Steven could tell that something was off with Saki. She just hadn't been herself lately. "Saki?" he placed his hand on her shoulder as she looked up at him. "Are you alright?"

Nodding her head, "yea...I've just...got a lot of things on my mind." she told him as they both walked along the side walk of the bridge. Numerous cars and some bikes passed by them as there were few honking horns here and there.

The way she answered him, it didn't feel right to him. "You know I worry when you have things on your mind." he told her as he heard her giggle.

"Well I think that's appropriate. You never know what goes on in our minds," she joked as she gave him a jokingly creepy glare.

Steven covered her eyes as they both laughed together, "you know you can always tell me if something is wrong." he tried to reassure her as she looked down at the paved walkway. "You're not very good at hiding things from me, you know that."

"I know," she said as she almost thought she sounded defeated. Saki was debating on telling Steven what N had said to her. She didn't tell him when he returned from his talk with Lenora about the different places he could go to collect some new stones for his collection. She thought it was better that she didn't.

"Saki, if something is bothering you tell me." Steven said as they both made their descent down the stairway. A large gate stood about a mile away as there were yellow and black stripped bars that were lowered to stop cars from going, only to rise to let go at a time. "I'd feel much better if you told me what was wrong then keep me in the dark."

Saki stopped as she looked up at Steven, "you promise you won't be upset?" she asked.

Steven nodded his head. "Of course, now please tell me. I hate seeing you like this."

Taking a deep breath, Steven walked them over to a nearby bench as they both sat down. "This isn't about your cousin, is it?"

Saki shook her head, "no..." her heart was beating so fast that it almost felt like it was going to burst from her chest. "Steven...did you ever feel like something was missing when you were with Cynthia?"

He was taken aback by her question, as he didn't know how to answer her right away. "Well...I guess part of me did when we were still able to see each other. I had always wondered what it would be like if I had stopped things sooner between us, maybe tried to meet someone new." he explained.

Steven couldn't lie. He had thoughts of being with another person before, but if he did then he wouldn't have been able to meet Saki. "If I did, we probably wouldn't be like this. We may have never met." he told her, "where did this come from?"

"Someone...tried getting in my head the other day in Nacrene City..they said that maybe I'm missing out on something with you being my first love." she told him, trying to keep N's out of the conversation. She knew how Cranidos felt about N, which could only mean that Steven might have any good feelings towards him either.

"I can understand what they were trying to get at, but Saki if you're happy then that's all that matters. Doesn't it?" he asked her as she didn't look up at him, "you are happy...aren't you?"

"Of course I am!" she replied as she was surprised that he would even ask her that, even though it sounded like she wasn't. "Just forget it..." she said as she got up, "what they said has just been causing me to lose my mind. I am happy Steven, I love you and that's more important than what anyone could say." she told him with a smile.

Leaning down she grabbed the collar of his blue shirt and pulled him for a kiss, as he held her there. Pulling away they looked each other in the eyes, "I love you too," he told her as he stood up and pulled her into his arms, holding her close.

Even though he was happy with her in his arms, Steven couldn't fight what that person had said to her. Holding Saki's hand within his own they walked towards the gate that lead to Castelia City, _"maybe I am preventing her from finding her true love...what if...what if it isn't me?"_

* * *

Standing in front of the door, Saki hesitated to knock as she feared what happened last time may happen again. Steven gently grabbed her hand, "let me do it." he offered with a smile as she nodded her head.

 **Knock, knock, knock**

"Coming!" Saki heard her Aunt Rosa's voice call out as the door opened wide, "Saki! Steven! Good to see you two again!" she greeted them, "please come in," she motioned as they both entered the home. "I'm so sorry with how Lillian behaved last time you came over." she apologized.

Saki shook her head, "don't worry about it. Actually I was wondering, has she registered for the Castelia City Contest?" she asked.

Rosa had a very excited look on her face, "she has! The contest is actually tomorrow!" she cheered as she could remember how much Lillian had calmed down since she was able to get her name on the list. "She's been practicing her new routine with Glameow, why do you ask?"

"If you can bring her over here, we'd be more than happy to explain." Steven said, as Rosa nodded her head and ran upstairs towards the second story of the home.

"Saki!" looking over she saw Irwin run out from the kitchen with Pichu holding on to his shoulder, "what brings you guys back?" he asked.

"We have a surprise for both you and Lillian," Saki said as Lillian and Rosa walked down the stairs. "Hello Lillian," she said, taking a step towards her cousin.

Lillian didn't look to pleased as her golden curls were held up in a high ponytail, Glameow stood beside her as she crossed her arms. "What do you want?" she asked, as Saki handed her a small red envelope. "What's this?"

"Just open it," Saki said, in a calm voice.

Opening the red flap, Lillian pulled out what appeared to be a small red and pink stripped card. "What is this?"

"That's an verification card for you to go and get a new outfit made just for you at the exclusive Coordinator Seamstress," Saki explained as she watched Lillian's jaw drop. "They're open now, if you want to go before the competition tomorrow." Saki offered.

Rosa was stunned, "you need to be on a certain list in order to get in there." she whispered as both Steven and Saki nodded their heads.

"Luckily with our status as Champions, Saki was able to talk them into letting Lillian have that card since Saki isn't a coordinator." Steven explained.

"Why would you do something like this?" Lillian asked as she looked down at the wooden floor of her home.

"Look I know we've had our differences in the past, but I got you that to hopefully makeup for everything." she took a step towards her cousin, "and to also show you that I believe in you. I'm sorry for what I said last time, but I'm going to be there at your contest tomorrow to cheer for you and Glameow." she explained as she saw Lillian's eyes fill with tears. "I want to be close again to you like we were when we were kids."

Lillian covered her mouth as Saki gestured her for a hug, the arguing cousins hugged each other as they hadn't done that since they were toddlers. "I'm so sorry Saki, I never meant to be mean to you or anything." Lillian cried on her cousin's shoulder, "I was just always so upset that you seemed to be the lucky one, maybe if I focused on myself I would've done better."

"Now stop saying that silly, you can always do better." Saki said as she watched Lillian whip her mascara filled tears from her face, "you just have to put your heart and mind into what you believe and you'll come out on top!" she said cheerfully to her cousin.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry," Lillian cried.

Irwin walked over to his mother, "does this mean sis is gonna be ok now?"

Rosa smiled as she finally saw her daughter, she almost seemed like herself again. She couldn't remember the last time she saw Lillian like this, it almost seemed like it was an eternity. Rosa kept hope in heart that now her daughter would be able to shine like the wonderful girl she is, "let's just say we can consider this a new start."

"Don't think we forgot about you Irwin," Saki said as Lillian began to stop crying. "We still need to have that Pokemon battle," she said as Irwin's eye lit up. "Let's go outside," she said as everyone walked outside to the front of the house.

"We're gonna have the battle now?!"

Steven nodded his head, "yup and you can pick between Saki and I, you even get to choose your opponent." he explained as both Steven and Saki held out two Pokeballs. Throwing them up in the air, their Pokemon appeared in front of them. "If you choose to go against me, you can pick either Riolu or Cranidos to be your opponent."

"And if you choose me, your opponent can either be Servine or Eevee. Your choice," Saki offered.

Irwin approached the four Pokemon as he looked closely at each of them, until his eyes locked onto one of them. "This one looks really cool!" he shouted as Pichu jumped down from his shoulder.

"Looks like Steven and Riolu will be your opponent then," Saki said as Steven and Riolu distanced themselves a good amount from Irwin. "You both ready?" she asked as all eyes were on the two, they both nodded their heads. "Let the battle begin!"

"Alright, Pichu use thunder wave!" Irwin told his Pokemon as a surge of electricity moved its way towards Riolu.

"Dodge it!" Steven commanded, dashing around Riolu evaded the shocks as it moved steadily towards Pichu. "Alright now use Force Palm!" Riolu's palm tapped Pichu in the stomach as a bright light flashed from the spot, the blast of the attack sent Pichu back as Riolu stood its ground. "Good job," Steven said as he could see a small bolt of electricity run along Riolu's body.

Saki shook her head, "looks like the static around Pichu was able to slightly paralyze Riolu." she said. She knew that it meant that Riolu's speed would go down significantly, and if it got worse Riolu wouldn't be able to move.

"Now's our chance Pichu!" Irwin had watched how his cousin was able to fight and create different strategies from the short clips he had seen. "Use Thunder Shock!"

Riolu saw the bolt heading towards it, as it quickly evaded the move. "Good Riolu, now Quick Attack!"

Despite the paralyze, Riolu dashed back towards Pichu as it slammed into the small electric Pokemon. "Pichu once more, Thunder Shock!" seeing the attack still did a good amount of damage to Pichu he saw that his Pokemon was able to get in one more attack.

Pichu held its paws close to its hunched over body as it sent out a bolt of electricity towards Riolu, "look out!" Steven warned as it was too late. He watched as Riolu was hit by Pichu's attack, most likely causing the paralysis to get worse. "Riolu!"

As the bright yellow light slowly faded away from Riolu, Steven ran over as he saw his Pokemon begin to fall forward. Catching Riolu in his arms, he held his friend. "Ri?"

He shook his head, "don't worry you did fine," he reassured Riolu as everyone rushed over. "I'm afraid we'll have to stop there." he told them.

"Is Riolu going to be ok?" Irwin asked.

Saki knelled down in front of her cousin, "don't worry," she told him, messing with his hair. "Riolu just hatched a few days ago, it's still pretty new to battling but this is a good way to teach Pokemon how to battle." she explained. Walking over Steven she petted Riolu's head, "you still did great out there!"

Riolu smiled as Eevee jumped up onto Saki's shoulder, she could see a slight pink blush across Riolu's face as Eevee rubbed her head against its palm as a way of showing it did a good job. "Come on let's get you to a Pokemon Center," Steven said.

"I'll meet you there, I've gotta take Lillian to the shop so she'll be ready for tomorrow." Saki told him as he nodded his head. They knew tomorrow would be a big day, but at least now things can finally start anew.


	9. Battling in Style

Hey guys! I know I'm overdue on this but the adult life is harder than I thought it was going to be. Don't worry I haven't give up on this! I promise that I will finish this story no matter what! I hope you guys enjoy this late update.

* * *

The crowds cheering never ceased as Saki and Steven watched the contestants and their Pokemon on the magnificently designed stage. Red velvet curtains gently danced to the beats and breeze of the music, in the center of the large polished oak stage stood a petite woman. Short gingery red hair that seemed to have a single hair out of place, her pale yellow shirt tucked in her shimmering gold skirt as she help the black and blue microphone in her hair close to her ruby red lips.

Behind her was a panel of three judges, as one appeared to be the Nurse Joy of Castelia City, the one in the middle looked to be a distinguishable man. His grey top hat was placed on the table in front of him as he adjusted the monocle on his left eye. The final judge on the man was a peculiar man attire as his pants seemed to be designer made as they had a very noticeable vertical lime green, red and black stripes on his pants, his shirt matched the green on his pants as the red scarf around his neck was a shade or two lighter than his pants.

"Alright, it's time for our final act on the first stage, it's Lillian!" The lights dimmed slightly as Lillian ran out on stage. Light golden waves down past her shoulders as the pink and gold frilled dress she wore just seemed to dazzle in the spotlight, in each of her hands she held a Pokeball. The stars disintegrated at her feet at small little shimmers of stardust added to their dazzling entrance.

"Glameow! Cubchoo! Let's give them a show they'll never forget!" she announced as she threw them high in the air, a loud snap echoed as a spiralling cascade of golden yellow stars lead the way as Glameow and the small white and blue bear cub jumped from star to star before landing in front of Lillian.

She was practically smiling ear to ear at the execution of her Pokemon's entrance. "Flawless entry! She's already got this in the bag!" Saki cheered as she and Steven were watching from the stands.

Steven chuckled, "not even a minute yet and you're already betting that she's gonna win?" he sarcastically asked her as she jokingly glared at him.

"I know she'll win, I've seen all the routines she's planning on using today." Saki said as she sighed, "the only real thing I'm worried about is her being able to execute them in battle, it's easy to practice but when you add the factors of battling then it's something completely different." she explained.

"Glameow throw Cubchoo up in the air!" Lillian commanded as Glameow grabbed Cubchoo and boosted it up in the air, coiling its tail Glameow using it's tail like a spring propelled Cubchoo up high. "Now use Hypnosis and Cubchoo use Brine!"

Forming three golden rings, Cubchoo unleashed a wave of water that began to fall in the center of the rings. "Glameow keep using Hypnosis!" Standing at the center of the created vortex. The water from Cubchoo's Brine continued to be pushed up as it danced around on the waves.

"Marvelous! You really get a chance to admire Cubchoo's cuteness as it's playing in the water!" Nurse Joy remarked as the crowd seemed enamored by Cubchoo's playfulness.

"Nicely done!" Steven commented as both he and Saki were captivated by the scene. "Not only is she showing off their cuteness but also their ability to control their abilities!"

"Playtime is over Cubchoo, use Icy Wind!" Lillian shouted as Cubchoo tried to push itself high on the reverse tides. As it got high enough it let out the chilling breath within itself as the vortex of water was starting to turn into pure ice only to be help onto Glameow's Hypnosis rings. "Now both of you, use scratch!"

Both of Lillian's Pokemon attacked the block of ice mercilessly as it broke off into waves of shaved ice that made both of them glow in a ray of beauty. "Now Cubchoo use Powder Snow and Glameow use Captivate!" as the block of ice was scratched away, Glameow whipped its tail around as small pink hearts started to form as Cubchoo blew out a delicate wave of snow.

Both of their attacks combined as the pink hearts turned into a more pastel pink shade before bursting into little sparks. Glameow and Cubchoo stood before Lillian as she took a bow along with her Pokemon.

The crowd cheered like crazy as Saki and Steven stood up from their seats, "that's how it's done!" Saki cheered as she hugged Steven. She might have doubted Lillian before in the past but her performance so far proved to her that her cousin had more than just potential but determination to be a Pokemon Coordinator.

"That was a stunning performance from Lillian and her Pokemon, now before we move on to stage two of the Castelia Pokemon Contest, Castelia's own gym leader Burgh has an announcement." the announcer said as Burgh came out on stage.

"Usually we don't have exhibition matches before the battle rounds of our Pokemon Contests but today we will make the exception," Burgh said as Saki glanced over at Steven.

"Please tell me you didn't have anything to do with this," she said to him as he could see a fire in her eyes.

"I'm just as surprised as you are!" he said as he waved his hands in front of him, "I know you wanted today to be Lillian's showcase!"

"We have a very special guest among us, the Hoenn Region's very own Champion Saki Omi!" The spotlight hit Saki as she could feel her face getting warm as the crowd gasped at the realization that the Hoenn Champion was in their midsts. "Come on down Saki, don't be scared." Burgh joked as Saki pulled off the white premier ball from her belt.

"It's you who should be scared," Saki said back with a smile. "Take the form of Skarmory!" she commanded as Zoroark instantly changed her forms the second she was released from her Pokeball. Climbing onto the seat, Saki jumped onto the Pokemon as they descended down to the stage.

Once on the stage Zoroark changed back into her original form, "arrkkk!" she howled.

"Easy girl," Saki whispered as she petted Zoroark's mame. "I'm surprised you knew I was here I was hoping to battle you tomorrow,"

"Why wait," he said as he handed the microphone back to the announced, "if you want to know your cousin asked me to battle you," Burgh said as Saki looked over to the corner of the stage and saw Lillian watching her from a distance. "She's a talented young coordinator."

"Thanks," Saki said with a smile. "This isn't a normal exhibition match is it?" she asked as Burgh shook his head.

"Not at all, I want to see the beauty of your Pokemon, I want you to give it your all in a one-on-one Pokemon battle." Burgh dug around in the pockets of his pants, "and if you're able to defeat me you'll get this guy. Deal?"

Saki could see that in his hand that he was holding the Castelia Badge, the next badge she needed to earn. "Deal! But I'll warn you my best friend here isn't one to play nice!"

Burgh threw out a Pokeball, "what a coincidence neither is mine. Go Leavanny!"

Before Burgh stood a two legged insect looking Pokemon, on the back of its head it appeared to be a leaf that was split in two that was perfectly symmetrical as the bands around its arms and legs looked like pieces of armor.

"Zoroark use-" before Saki could even give Zoroark a move to attack with a loud smashing sound echoed from the top of the contest hall. "What is that?" Looking up towards the glass ceiling of the building both Burgh and Saki could see a few dark figures and a giant dark mass standing above them.

Another loud smash echoed as the figures jumped down from the opening as the once blue sky was soon shrouded with grey clouds. Two Team Plasma grunts stood in between the two trainers on the battlefield as the large mass landed before them creating a giant cloud of dust in its wake.

"This isn't good!" Steven said as he brought out his Pokeball, "Metagross, we have an emergency!" he called out as Metagross appeared before him floating above the shocked spectators. Jumping onto Metagross, Steven looked down as the dust started to clear as a good portion of people were beginning to flee the contest hall. "What is that?"

A light lavender shade of metal ropes were around the shoulders of the brown shaded Pokemon, the large concrete pillars it held in each of its hands were damaged and crack but still appeared to retain its cylinder shape. The lower portion of its body seemed a bit smaller than its bulkier upper portion as the angry look in its eyes sent shivers down the spines of anyone who glanced at it. "Con! Kel, keldurrr!"

Pulling out her Pokedex, "Conkeldurr the muscular Pokemon and the final evolution for Timburr. Conkeldurr uses the momentum from its concrete pillars to deliver devastating blows." The Pokedex announced.

"Attention all Pokemon Coordinators! You are all a disgrace to your Pokemon! Making them perform in these shows, dressing them up and making them do what you want. It's unfair to them!" the female grunt announced as those who still remained listened to her.

The male grunt stepped forward, "Lord Ghetsis has shown us that we should not treat Pokemon like this and not contain them or force them to do as we say! We must liberate our Pokemon and give them the freedom they deserve!"

"Except you steal Pokemon regardless of what other do and think!" Steven spoke up, as he and Metagross appeared before them on the stage. "You have no right to tell people what they can and cannot do when all you really are is a bunch of crooks!"

Saki could see the fire in his eyes, he was about unleash the pent up anger for people like Team Plasma. An anger she never wanted to see. "All you are is insane!" Burgh intruded as he and his Leavanny were not amused in the slightest bit. "What you did just now….you could have hurt innocent people and their Pokemon! I will not stand by and let you with what could have happened!"

"Spoken like a true gym leader," Saki whispered as she and Zoroark nodded their heads. "Keep your distance Zoroark, it's a fighting type Pokemon!" she warned as Zoroark let out a high pitched howl as her sharp almost silver claws emerged from her paws.

"We will not let you insult Team Plasma anymore, for Lord Ghetsis! Conkeldurr use Stone Edge!" the grunts commanded as Conkeldurr raised up the two cement pillars before smashing them into the ground. Large stone pillars began to shoot up from the ground as everyone around the attack moved out of the way.

"Quick use Flamethrower!" Saki commanded as Zoroark dashed towards Conkeldurr unleashing the burning flames from her mouth as Conkeldurr appeared to not be taking the heat so well.

"Conkeldurr use Focus Punch!" the female grunt commanded as Conkeldurr locked its eyes onto Zoroark. Dropping one of its pillars it made it's move to attack Zoroark as it ran towards her.

"Dodge it quick!" Saki shouted as Zoroark jumped up, "now use Punishment!" surrounding herself in a dark mist, Zoroark bolted towards Conkeldurr as she hit it directly, knocking it back a bit before landing in front of Saki. "Nice hit!"

Steven jumped off of Metagross as he rushed over to Saki and Zoroark "Metagross, use Giga Impact!" he commanded as Metagross was enveloped in a fiery white orb of energy as it charged right into Conkeldurr, pushing it back a bit.

"Leavanny help them out! Use Razor Leaf!" Burgh told his Pokemon as the grass like blade hands began to glow bright. Slashing its arms towards Conkeldurr numerous half moon blades of grass were darting towards the invading Pokemon.

"Block their attack!" the male Team Plasma grunt yelled as Conkeldurr held up its pillars as they took the blow from Leavanny's attack. "Now use Dynamic Punch!" Charging towards Leavanny both of Conkeldurrs hands glowed.

"Use Protect!" A bright blue barrier surrounded Leavanny as it was focused on protecting itself from the harsh blows that Conkeldurr was throwing. "Leavanny...it can't keep it up much longer." Burgh whispered as the cracks in Leavanny's barrier started to show.

"Metagross use Bullet Punch!" Steven said as Metagross began to fire punches back at Conkeldurr each one pushing it away from Burgh's Leavanny.

"Stop interfering!" the female grunt yelled as she brought out a Pokeball. "I'll make sure to silence you both!"

Zoroark jumped in front of her, swatting the Pokeball from her hand before emitting a low harsh growl. "You forgot about us!" Saki told the grunt as she stood along side of Zoroark. "You're the ones who are interrupting! Ruining the Castelia Contest Hall, almost hurting people, you guys disgust me. The fact you would do things like this just to try and make a point about your Pokemon Liberation idea." Saki went off as a fire burned deep in her dark purple eyes.

"You're the disgusting ones here! You use your Pokemon to do the things that you do, we're not the criminals here! You are!" the female grunt yelled as she charged at Saki. Holding her fist above her head she was ready to attack her.

Grabbing her wrist and forearm with both hands, Saki turned her back towards the female grunt as she used her momentum. Using her shoulder as leverage she lifted the grunt off her feet before adjusting her hands and throwing the grunt square on her back. Just as she hit the ground Saki released her from her grasp, as she watch her gasp for air. "As Norman said once before if your opponent charges at you use their momentum against them." Saki stated.

She knew it was a good idea to take up some self defense classes from Norman while she was still in Hoenn. Both she and Zoroark smirked. "Are you ok?" the male grunt yelled as he rushed over to his companion. She nodded her head as she looked over at Conkeldurr.

"Leavanny use Aerial Ace!"

"Metagross, psychic"

"No you don't!" Both of the grunts got onto their feet as they rushed towards Conkeldurr, "this isn't over!" they yelled as throwing down a couple of dark orbs onto the ground. Upon impact a dark almost inky black cloud of smoke surrounded them.

Covering her mouth Saki couldn't help but cough as the smoke seemed to penetrate her lung, cause her to feel like she was coughing her lung out. "Ark, zoro" Zoroark cooed as she patted Saki on the back until her coughing ceased. "Zoroark, zo?"

Nodding her head, "yeah I'm fine don't worry." she reassured her friend. Looking around at the cleared smoke Saki could see no sign of Team Plasma as she shook her head. "They got away." she said as Steven walked over to her.

"That was certainly a performance I'll never forget," he told her as he pulled Saki into him. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, wait…" Saki could clearly remember Lillian standing behind the curtains before the ambush. Breaking out of the embrace, Saki ran over to where she last saw her cousin. "Lillian! Lillian!" she screamed out her name as her heart began to race. "Lillian please! It's over! Please come out!" Saki begged as both Burgh and Steven could see her concern.

Saki looked frantically around as she didn't see her, in her mind she was praying that Lillian had evacuated sometime during the ambush. "Saki?" she could hear Lillian's voice as she climbed out from behind the large speakers. She was visibly shaking.

"Thank goodness you're ok!" Saki said as she rushed over to her cousin, holding her close. "Are you ok? Are you hurt?" she asked as she saw no visible marks on Lillian. She appeared to be intact with no scratches or a single tear on her dress. But the look in her eyes said differently, "what's wrong?"

"Am I really a bad person for making my Pokemon do things like I've done?" she asked.

It appeared that Team Plasma's words had gotten into Lillian's head as Saki shook her head. "No don't you ever think that, those people will say anything and do anything to get people to bend the way they want. They've even done it to our own grandparents!" Saki told her as Lillian's eyes widened.

"They what?"

"They threatened our grandparents and attacked them numerous times, they steal people's Pokemon and will harm anyone who gets in their way. What they were saying was intentional to try and mess with your head. Besides you know your Pokemon love to perform." Saki told her as she and Lillian knelled down. "They wouldn't work as hard as you do if they didn't."

Lillian wiped away the tears that were forming in her eyes, "you're right Saki...it's just I felt so bad thinking that I may have forced them into doing my bidding it made me feel unworthy of them."

Zoroark and the others walked over to them. "But you are," Burgh said as he got down and put a hand on Lillian's shoulder. "Your performance was impressive, beautiful. You captured the pure joy and showcased their strengths, you're more than worthy to have them by your side."

"Really?" Lillian's face went beet red as she didn't know how to respond next.

"Really," Burgh said with a smile. "Which is why you shouldn't be thinking about such things. Like Saki's said, Team Plasma has been trying to get into your head."

Saki helped Lillian back onto her feet as she nodded her head. "Yea...you guys are right."

"As for you," Burgh spoke. "I thank you both dearly for helping stop Team Plasma." Burgh pulled out the badge from his pocket as he handed it to Saki, "take it you've earned it." he said.

Saki was shocked, "but… I didn't really earn it...I….I" she was speechless, just being offered to take a gym badge without even batting.

"Seeing how powerful your Zoroark is, Leavanny and I wouldn't have stood a chance. Just think of it as my way of saying thank you for your help." he said with a smile on his face.

Steven put his arm around Saki as she looked up at him, he nodded his head as she carefully took the badge from Burgh's hand. "Thank you so much!"

"I should be the one thanking you," he told them. It felt weird to Saki just earning a badge without even battling, it was a new feeling one that she couldn't explain. She knew she had to give it her all in the next gym battle she was going to be in, no matter what she had to give it everything she had to make things feel right.

* * *

N shook his head as he saw the extensive damage done to Conkeldurr. All the available medics were on hand treating the wounds that it had sustained in its battle. "Just what did you two think you were doing!?" he said, the anger in his voice could rock the mountains. "Because of your actions Conkeldurr is in critical condition!"

Both of the grunts looked ashamed, "we're sorry Lord N we were just trying to send a message to those Pokemon Coordinators! We had no intention of actually battling." the male grunt confessed.

"Then what made you change your intentions? That poor Pokemon is wounded and you're hurt yourself!" N was furious it was one thing to go against orders but to go against direct orders and have things turn out like this was a whole different story.

"If it wasn't for that gym leader or that girl Saki and that guy with the Metagross we wouldn't have had the need for force." the female grunt explained as N's eyes widened. "Lord N?"

"I can't even stand to look at you two right now," he said as he walked away. He slowly walked down the corridor as he soon came to a stop. Letting his back hit the rock wall behind him he slowly sunk down.

He knew the extent of Saki's skills but to think she would help and do something like this to his friend was something else. His heart felt conflicted as he didn't know what to think, the woman he wanted as his Queen sided and helped wound a Pokemon. Granted his grunts actions were the cause of it.

"Saki….you still side with those who will never understand" he whispered to himself, "you see things very similar to me and yet you side with them…"


End file.
